Love for Two Dummies
by Pr3tty Littl3 L1ar
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a huge crush on each other, but won't admit it, Usagi changes her mind and wants to tell him, but when she sees him with the same girl every time, she assumes she's his gf, will she still tell him how she feels?
1. It Begins

Hey guys it's Halo 4360 and this is my first Sailor Moon story so please go easy on me as it's been almost a year since my last story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it, so there will no suing of any kind.

**Summary:** Usagi has a secret crush on Mamoru and vice versa, but can't seem to admit to him, but decides to after talking to Motoki, but when she sees him hanging out with another girl every time she sees him, she assumes she's his girlfriend and changes her mind, will she still find the will to tell him how she feels?

" " = Talking.

_**" " **_= Thoughts.

It was a lovely Monday morning in the Tsukino household and Usagi was still in bed when her alarm clock read 7:40 a.m. so Luna decided to jump on her bed and wake her up.

"Usagi - chan you're going to be late for school." Luna said while tapping Usagi on her shoulder.

"Five more minutes Luna…" a half asleep Usagi says.

With that said, Luna told her "it's 7:40 a.m. Usagi – chan."

As soon as Usagi heard what time it was, she goes "Oh my god, I'm going to be late!!!" as she jumped out of bed and searched for her uniform and schoolbag.

"I told you so." said Luna as she jumped off Usagi's bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?." Usagi muffled while brushing her teeth and hair at the same time.

"Because you kept asking for five more minutes 10 minutes ago so I did." Luna said as she jumped off Usagi's bed.

"Well now I'm going to be late!" Usagi said while finishing and then heading out downstairs. Luna just put her head down and sighed.

While Usagi was rushing down the stairs with her bag in her hand, Ikuko Tsukino was putting breakfast on the table for the family to eat.

"She woke up again late didn't she?" asked Kenji while reading the paper.

"You know Usagi is always waking up late dear." said Ikuko said while giving her husband a piece of toast.

"Probably dreaming about some guy." said Shingo while shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"WHAT GUY??" screamed the father while having a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Aww I'll be so happy if that guy becomes her boyfriend." said Ikuko in a dreamy state.

"Ikuko!!!" screamed the father.

"What? Usagi can't find a nice boyfriend?." Ikuko asked her husband with her hands on her hips.

"No because I will never approve of any guy Usagi likes and she is too young to date." said Kenji while turning the page of his newspaper.

"And besides, Usagi will never get a boyfriend if she keeps acting the way she does." Shingo said.

"Don't talk about your sister like that!" Ikuko said to Shingo.

Usagi finally got downstairs, grabbed some pieces of toast in her hand, her bag in the other, put on her shoes and headed out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad!." said Usagi out the door.

Everyone just looked at each other and sighed.

Usagi running down the street at full speed while eating her breakfast as she only had twenty minutes to get to school, otherwise Ms. Haruna would make her stand outside in the hallway again. As she was done eating her breakfast, she bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Odango Atama." said a familiar voice.

"MY NAME ISNT ODANGO ATAMA, IT'S USAGI!!." said Usagi, knowing who it was.

"Your hair says otherwise." Mamoru said while smirking at her.

"Argh, you're so mean to me!!" Usagi replied back.

"Don't you have to go to school?." said Mamoru while looking at her get frustrated.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, thanks a lot you jerk!!." she said while running as fast as she can to school.

Mamoru watched her as she ran to school, thinking **"**_**yup this is going to be a good day"**__. _With that said, he walked off to the arcade thinking about his meatball headed haired crush, while doing that, he stumped into the arcade and took a seat at the counter and Motoki comes over and gives Mamoru his daily coffee.

"Hey Mamoru." said Motoki.

"What's up Motoki?." replied Mamoru.

"Nothing much, just here at work waiting for you to come to give you your coffee." said Motoki.

"Really?." replied Mamoru taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yup, so what's up with you today? You look like you're thinking about something or someone" hinted Motoki.

"What's up with you?." Said Mamoru as he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, just looked like you were thinking about something or someone." replied Motoki.

"Well for your information, I was just thinking about my classes today." Said Mamoru.

"Sure you were, so have you seen Usagi today?" asked Motoki.

"Yes I did, she was running to school with breakfast in her mouth and I teased her about her hair" said Mamoru.

"So can I assume she woke up late again?" asked Motoki.

"You can assume correctly." said Mamoru.

"Can I also assume that you're in denial about whether you like her or not?" asked Motoki.

"I'm not in denial." replied Mamoru.

"Yes you are! you're always making fun of her hair or her grades" said Motoki.

"Doesn't mean I like her Motoki, it just means I have fun teasing her." replied Mamoru.

"Yeah alright, whatever you say Mamoru, you like her and you're in denial" said Motoki.

"Alright Motoki, whatever you say, see you later." said Mamoru as he left the arcade.

"Alright, see you later man" replied Motoki.

_**Back to Usagi.**_

Usagi ran into her class as fast as she could hoping Ms. Haruna hadn't arrived yet and she was right, she was nowhere to be found in the classroom, so Usagi went to her desk, sat down and put her head on her desk. Naru, Usagi's best friend, noticed her walking in and sat next to her and saw Ami was already in her seat.

"Good morning Usagi." said her friend Ami.

"Good morning Ami" replied Usagi.

"Well good morning Usagi, on time for once I see." said Naru.

"Aye Naru – chan, I just got lucky." said Usagi while having her head down.

"Yeah where is Ms. Haruna? it's so unlike her to not be here before you." said Ami while looking at Usagi.

"You're right Ami, it is unlike her to not show up first." Replied Naru.

"Maybe she over slept!" said Umino while coming out of no where.

"Why do you always have to pop out of no where Umino?." asked Naru.

"Because it's just how I am." replied Umino while fixing his glasses.

"You're so weird Umino." Naru said.

"Can you guys please lower your voices, I barely got any sleep last night and I barely made it today because I bumped into that jerk that makes fun of my hair all the time." said Usagi while yawning.

"At what time did you go to sleep last night Usagi?." asked Ami.

"Oh is it that really cute guy on the street that I met while walking with you to the jewelry store?." asked Naru.

"Yes Naru – chan, that's the guy I'm taking about." replied Usagi, not knowing Ami asked her a question.

"Aww he's soo cute for you." said Naru.

"No way Naru – chan, that guy is obnoxious, rude, and just flat out mean." replied Usagi.

"Well I think that even though you say he's mean and this and that, you secretly like him." smirked Naru.

"Naru, I wouldn't like that guy even if he was the last guy on earth." replied Usagi, lying to Naru.

"Whatever you say." said Naru as she sat up in her chair.

"Usagi – chan, I asked you a question." Said Ami.

"Oh I'm sorry Ami, but in answer to your question, I went to sleep at 11:00 p.m. last night." replied Usagi.

"You have got to start going to sleep early Usagi." said Ami.

"I know, I know Ami" replied Usagi.

"Alright." said Ami as she went back to her seat.

Their conversation ended as Ms. Haruna walked in the classroom and everyone settled down. Ms. Haruna put her bag down and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning class, I'm sorry for being late as I overslept but we will begin our lesson and I'll give you back your tests from last week." said Ms. Haruna as she started writing notes on the chalkboard.

"I told you she over slept." whispered Umino to Usagi.

"You're always right Umino, and be quiet before you get me in trouble." replied Usagi.

"How do you think you did on the test Usagi?." asked Naru.

"Oh I don't know Naru, I'm actually pretty nervous because mom's been riding me to do better in school, but this time I tried really hard." replied Usagi.

"I don't think I did well on this test either." Umino putting his two cents in.

"Umino, you and Ami got a 95% on the last, I got a 30%,and Naru got an 80% and you want to tell me that you did horrible on this one?." asked Usagi.

"Well you never know." Umino said while fixing his glasses again.

"You never learn do you Umino?." asked Naru.

"Nope." replied Umino.

"How do you think you did Ami?." asked Naru.

"I'm pretty sure I did alright." replied Ami.

"Ahh you always say you did alright when you do better than everyone in the class." replied Usagi.

Their little conversation was over as Ms. Haruna stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to them.

"Is there anything the four of you want to share with the class?." asked Ms. Haruna.

"No there isn't Ms. Haruna." said Usagi.

"Well good, and I hope you're paying attention, especially you Usagi." said Ms. Haruna as she went back to writing on the chalkboard and explaining what the class assignment was going to be.

"Oh man I'm toast, I just know I am." said Usagi as she put her head down in disappointment.

"Why are you toast?" asked Umino.

"You don't get it do you Umino?." asked Naru.

"Get what?." asked Umino.

"For someone who gets really good grades on his test, you sure are dense." said Naru.

"I agree." said Ami.

"Well why is Usagi toast?." asked Umino.

"Because only pointed Usagi out of three of us to pay attention." said Naru.

"So what does that mean?." asked Umino.

"That means that Usagi – chan did bad on her last test." replied Naru.

"Ah you guys are just assuming." said Umino.

"We'll see when she gives out our tests back." said Naru.

"Oh guys this isn't making me feel better." said Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi, you probably did fine." said Naru.

"Yeah Usagi, I'm sure you did fine." said Ami.

"If you say so guys." said Usagi.

That conversation was over as Ms. Haruna passed out worksheets to the class and went back to her desk and explained everything.

"I'll give everybody their tests back when you turn in your worksheets." said Ms. Haruna.

"Oh man, I don't know what I'm doing." said Usagi looking at her work.

"Want some help Usagi?." said Umino.

"You can't help her Umino, it's an individual assignment and you'll get in trouble with Ms. Haruna." said Ami.

"Yeah Umino, you both will get in trouble with Ms. Haruna." agreed Naru.

"Don't worry Naru, I can do it all by myself." replied Usagi.

"Alright, alright." said Umino.

"Is there something you four want to share with the class?." said Ms. Haruna.

"No, Ms. Haruna" replied all four.

"Ok then get back to work, especially you Usagi." said Ms. Haruna.

"Alright, I'm going to do this assignment by myself with no help whatsoever." said Usagi.

"Good for you Usagi – chan." said Ami and Naru.

With that reply, Usagi looked down at her school assignment for the day and started doing her work, but as she looked at it more and more she put her pencil down and began to think.

"_**This is so hard, I only did half of it and my mind keeps coming out blank and I don't know what I'm going to do."**_thought Usagi.

Usagi looked around the classroom and saw that everybody was writing away on their handouts and she being the only one who's not doing any work.

"_**Everybody else is doing something and I'm the only one who's just sitting here looking like a total idiot."**_thought Usagi.

"Pencils down everyone and turn in your handouts on the way out and don't forget to pick up last weeks test on your way out." said Ms. Haruna.

"Oh man, I want to know what I got on the last test, I was so nervous the whole time." said Umino fixing his glasses.

"C'mon Umino, you know you did well." said Naru.

"You never know." replied Umino.

"I know I did horribly." said Usagi.

"Aww c'mon Usagi, I'm sure you didn't do too bad." said Naru.

"I agree with Naru, you have to stop assuming the worst." said Ami.

"You and me both know I did horrible." replied Usagi.

"Just wait until you get your test back." said Naru.

With that said, Umino, Usagi, Naru, and Ami turned in their work for the day and Ms. Haruna handed them back their tests back and all three looked at their results.

"I got 100%!." said Ami.

"No surprises there." Umino, Naru, and Usagi said together.

"I got a 92!" said Umino with relief.

"See Umino, I told you that you didn't fail" replied Naru.

"What did you get Naru?" asked Usagi.

"I got an 83, not bad, what did you get Usagi?" asked Naru.

"I got a 32!" said Usagi.

"I'm sorry Usagi – chan, you'll do better next time." said Ami.

"That's not good" said Umino.

"I know that's not good Umino!" said Usagi.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naru.

"My mom's going to ground me for life!" said Usagi.

"Ahh c'mon, your mom can't be that bad" said Umino.

"Are you kidding me Umino? The last time I got a horrible grade on a test, she kicked me out of the house" said Usagi.

"Oh man, yeah you're toast" said Umino.

"You're great help Umino." Naru said sarcastically.

"I know I am." said Umino.

"Help me Naru!" begged Usagi.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Naru.

"Can you convince my mother that the test was really hard?" asked Usagi.

"Usagi – chan, I'm pretty sure your mother isn't going to be convinced that the test was hard if she sees my score." said Naru.

Their conversation was ended by Ms. Haruna telling Umino, Naru, and Ami to go home and told only Usagi to stay behind.

"We'll wait for you in the hallway Usagi – chan" stated Naru.

"Alright Naru – chan." said Usagi.

"Usagi, I need to talk to you." said Ms. Haruna.

"Yes, Ms. Haruna?." asked Usagi.

"Have you been studying at all?." Ms. Haruna asked.

"Yes I have but I'm just not smart at all." stated Usagi.

"You just need to study more, we have another test in a week and I expect you to bring up your grades a bit and maybe Ami can help you out." stated Ms. Haruna.

"Yes, Ms. Haruna." said Usagi.

"Ok, you may leave now." said Ms. Haruna.

Usagi left the classroom and saw that Umino and Naru were waiting for her in the hallway and Ami was no where to be found.

"Where did Ami go?" asked Usagi.

"Ami told me to tell you she had to go home and study, so why did Ms. Haruna want to talk to you?." asked Naru.

"Did she yell at you?." asked Umino.

"Actually, for the first time, she didn't yell, she just told me that I have to start bringing up my grades." said Usagi.

"Wow, I was expecting to hear her voice boom through the walls but good for you I guess." said Naru.

"So what are you going to do now Usagi?." asked Umino.

"I have to go home and face my mother and hope she doesn't kick me out of the house like last time." replied Usagi.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow Usagi – chan." said both Naru and Umino.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." said Usagi as she left school to walk home.

Usagi, Naru, and Umino went their separate ways and Usagi took the usual route home, stopping in front of the arcade and looking at her test.

"_**I can't believe I failed another test, my mother is going to kill me, maybe I should go home and study instead of stopping at the arcade for a milkshake, Motoki will understand."**_ thought Usagi.

With that thought, Usagi put her test away in her school bag instead of crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it in the air like last time, and walked along the sidewalk to get home, and after a few blocks, she stood in front of her door, took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

"Mother I'm home." said Usagi taking off her shoes and putting them against the wall.

"How was your day honey?." asked Ikuko.

"It was fine mom." said Usagi.

"How did you do on your test honey?." asked Ikuko.

"Here, but please don't kick me out of the house when you see the score." said Usagi while handing her mother her test.

Her mother took the test and said "I'm not going to kick you out like last time but honey, you have got to start studying harder, me and your father are worried you're going to fail and never get into a good school"

"I know mother but I'm just not smart at all" said Usagi.

"Yes you are honey, you just need to study more and stop reading those comic books that you keep buying" stated Ikuko.

"Yes mother, I understand, I'll even get my friend Ami to help me out since she's so smart." said Usagi.

"Alright Usagi, but I hope this doesn't happen again and you know I have to tell your father." stated Ikuko.

"Alright mother." said Usagi.

With that said, Usagi went to her room, plopped on her bed face forward and cried out, Luna hearing her crying out, she jumped on Usagi's bed and asked…

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Luna.

"I got another horrible grade on a test and I'm glad I didn't bump into Mamoru and my mom didn't kick me out, so I kind of got lucky." stated Usagi.

"Well if you studied like you read comic books, you wouldn't be failing." stated Luna.

"Thanks for the talk Luna, can I just please take a nap?." asked Usagi.

"Alright Usagi, but you have to study more next time." Said Luna.

"I'm going to ask Ami tomorrow at school to help me study for next week's test." said Usagi.

"That's perfect Usagi." said Luna.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Usagi.

After their conversation ended, Usagi took a one hour nap in her bed in her uniform until her mom calls her for dinner in a couple hours. While Usagi was taking a nap in her room, her mother was in the kitchen preparing a spaghetti and meatball dinner for everyone.

"_**I hope Usagi doesn't end up failing the class."**_ thought Ikuko while making meatballs. **(A.N: I don't know if Japanese people like spaghetti and meatballs, I just don't know what else to think of at the moment, so feel free to drop suggestions in the comment box.)**

After a good couple of hours, Shingo was home from school while Kenji still had another two hours until he can leave work and go home, Shingo took off his shoes and put them next to Usagi's shoes and went into the kitchen to greet his mother.

"Hi mom!." greeted Shingo.

"Hi honey, how was school?" asked Ikuko.

"School was fine." replied Shingo.

"Go to your room and freshen up, your father will be home soon, dinner will be done in a few minutes, and please don't bother your sister, she's had a hard day and she's sleeping." said Ikuko.

"Alright mother." said Shingo.

"Thank you." said Ikuko.

Shingo went up into his room, and respecting his mother's wishes, he didn't go into Usagi's room and bother her. He got his school bag and started doing his homework. After a couple of hours, it was 5:00 p.m. and Kenji got home from work, took off his shoes and greeted his wife in the kitchen.

"Hi honey." said Kenji.

"Hi, how was work today sweetie?." asked Ikuko.

"Long as usual, so what's for dinner honey?." asked Kenji.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." replied Ikuko.

"Alright honey." said Kenji.

Ikuko told Shingo and Usagi to come downstairs since it was time for dinner, Shingo and Usagi sat at the dinner table and waited to be served, Ikuko got the food from the stove and served everyone and decided to have a small family chat.

"How was school for you two today?." asked Kenji.

"It was fine dad." answered Shingo.

"It was ok dad." answered Usagi, not really looking interested in dinner.

"What happened at school today Usagi?." asked Kenji.

"Please don't get mad but I failed another test but didn't get detention and I already got a lecture from mom and everyone about studying more and I will study harder next time and I'm going to have a tutor." answered Usagi.

"And who is this tutor?." asked Kenji while putting food in his mouth.

"It's her blue haired friend Ami that's in her class who's really smart." answered Ikuko while eating.

"Well, if she's really smart and you're serious about doing better next time, then I guess we'll just wait and see what happens." replied Kenji.

"Thank you dad." said Usagi while putting a meatball in her mouth.

"Now let's just eat in peace." said Kenji.

"Mmhmm." agreed everyone.

Everyone ate their dinner in peace and had a couple of minutes, everyone was done and washed their own dishes and went into their rooms. Usagi had decided to take a shower before going to bed.

"_**I'm so glad dad didn't yell at me right then and there w**__**hen I told him I failed another test, I'm just glad everything went fine today."**_ thought Usagi letting the hot water run through her when she heard her brother scream.

"Usagi!!." screamed Shingo.

"What?." replied Usagi.

"I need to shower!!." said Shingo.

"Well you're going to have to wait." said Usagi.

"Hurry up!." said a frustrated Shingo.

"Don't rush me!" screamed Usagi.

"Whatever!" replied Shingo.

After 20 minutes in the shower, Usagi got dressed, opened the door and let her brother use the shower next.

"Here you go you big baby." said Usagi.

"I am not!" replied Shingo.

"I don't have the strength to argue with you today." said Usagi.

"Whatever." said Shingo.

Shingo stepped in the shower while Usagi went back into her room ,set her alarm clock for tomorrow and went under her covers and looked out her window, while Luna was fast asleep in her little bed.

"_**I hope tomorrow is a better day, I don't want to fail my class."**_ thought Usagi while looking out her window.

After 30 minutes, Shingo got out of the shower and went into his room, set his alarm for tomorrow, and got in his bed.

"Goodnight everyone" said both Ikuko and Kenji.

"Goodnight" replied both Shingo and Usagi.

With that, everyone drifted off into a deep sleep until the next morning.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter one folks, please review, if anyone has a suggestion, please drop it in the comment box, remember, I DO NOT accept flames, and please go easy on me as this is my first romance and Sailor Moon story.

Until next time.

XoXo, Halo4360.


	2. The Next Day

Hey guys it's Halo4360, it's been a while since I've updated due to having things to do around the house and I've decided to take a day off and update at least a chapter and once again, go easy on me, flamers are not welcome, and drop any suggestions in the review box.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything associated with it, so there will no suing of any kind.

**Summary:** Usagi has a secret crush on Mamoru and vice versa, but can't seem to admit to him, but decides to after talking to Motoki, but when she sees him hanging out with another girl every time she sees him, she assumes she's his girlfriend and changes her mind, will she still find the will to tell him how she feels?

" " = Talking.

_**" " = Thoughts**_.

**It was Tuesday morning in the in the Tsukino household and Usagi again was still in bed when her alarm clock read 7:00 a.m. and Luna took the opportunity to wake her up early.**

"Usagi – chan, it's 7:00 a.m., wake up so you can get ready and be ready for school on time for once." Luna said.

"Just five more minutes Luna." Usagi replied half asleep.

"No Usagi, I'm not giving you five more minutes, you need to wake up now so you won't have to rush to get ready like yesterday." Luna said while tugging on Usagi's pajamas.

"Fine Luna, only so I don't get in trouble with Ms. Haruna." Usagi replied while getting out of her bed.

"Good, you should make a habit of waking up at least at 7 a.m. so you don't have to rush." Luna said.

"I heard you the first time Luna." Usagi said while leaving her room.

"That girl will never learn." Luna sighed as she went back to her little bed.

**Usagi ran down the stairs and found her family was already awake and eating breakfast so she sat down in her chair and served herself some food.**

"Good morning honey." Ikuko greeted her daughter.

"Morning mom." Usagi replied

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?" Ikuko asked Usagi.

"I slept just fine mom." Usagi replied.

"Probably because you were dreaming about your boyfriend again." Shingo said while shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"WHAT BOYFRIEND?" yelled Kenji through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Dad, we've been through this before, I don't have a boyfriend dad and I probably never will." Usagi said while eating her breakfast.

"Don't say that Usagi, you'll find a nice boy one day." Replied Ikuko.

"Don't encourage her Ikuko!." said Kenji.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to get ready for school." Usagi said as she left the table and went back upstairs.

**Usagi walked in her room to find that her alarm clock read 7:25 a.m. so she grabbed her uniform out of her room and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.**

"_**Is mom right? Will I find the right guy for me one day? But no guy will want to date a dumb klutz like me" **_Usagi wondered as she brushed her teeth first.

**Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she was done brushing her teeth and moved on to changing from her pajamas to her school uniform and walked out of the bathroom when she was done. She then went into her room to grab her shoes and backpack and saw it was now 7:30 a.m.**

"I'm going to school now Luna, see you when I get back." Usagi said.

"Bye Usagi – chan, pay attention in class!" said Luna.

"Can't make any promises." Usagi said as she closed her bedroom door.

**Usagi went down the stairs once again and waved goodbye to her family before heading out the door to go to school. She took her usual route and within a couple minutes, she was in front of her school, walked to her class, and sat down next to Naru.**

"Good morning Usagi." Greeted Naru.

"Morning Naru." replied Usagi.

"You're on time again?" asked Naru?

"My cat jumped on my bed at 7 a.m. and made me wake up so I did." Replied Usagi.

"Wow, your cat is more effective than your alarm clock." Naru said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess so." said Usagi.

"What's wrong Usagi? I was just kidding." said Naru while looking at Usagi's tired face.

"Nothing Naru, I'm just not used to being here so early." replied Usagi.

"Well of course not!" said Umino while adjusting his glasses.

"Ahh!" yelled both Usagi and Naru at Umino's surprising entrance.

"Why can't you just once make a normal entrance and not scare us?" asked Naru.

"Because it's not my dynamic." replied Umino.

"Didn't know you had one but ok." said Naru turning her attention back to Usagi.

"So, what's wrong with Usagi?" asked Umino.

"She said nothing's wrong but I'm not buying it for one minute." said Naru.

"Naru, I would tell you if something was wrong with me." Usagi said to Naru.

"Alright, if you say so." said Naru as she went back to her seat.

**As soon as their conversation ended, Ms. Haruna walked in, greeted her students, and told them what their assignment was for the day.**

"I wonder what Ms. Haruna is going to make us do today." said Umino.

"Probably the same thing we always do." replied Usagi.

"Most likely boring too." said Naru.

"Where's Ami?" asked Usagi.

"I saw her going into the library to tutor some kids this morning." replied Umino.

"Maybe she can help you out Usagi." said Naru.

"Yeah I know Naru, I'm going to ask her to come over and help me out with my homework." replied Usagi.

"Yeah, she can definitely help you out." said Umino.

"She knows that Umino." said Naru.

"Alright." said Umino.

**Ms. Haruna went over a couple of math problems which included some order of operations (A.U: Ok, I have no idea what they do in the anime, so please just go with it.) and wrote out a bunch of problems on the board for her students to figure out individually.**

"We're having a test a week from today about what we just went over, so I recommend that you all study hard." said Ms. Haruna.

"Ahh, this stuff is easy." said Umino.

"Ahem, maybe for you Umino, but not for everyone." replied Naru.

"Yeah Umino, some of us need more time to figure things out." said Usagi.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off." said Umino.

**After their little conversation, the three went back to doing their work individually as Usagi looked at her paper.**

"_**Maybe I should listen to what Umino said and ask Ami for help, I just can't stand to fail the next test we're going to have a week from today and I can't let my mom down again." **_Thought Usagi as she looked at her half solved paper.

"Time's up students. Bring up your worksheets and I'll grade them and can take them home to fix any mistakes and bring them back the next day." Ms. Haruna said, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts.

"Wow, she's never done that before." Naru said while getting up from her desk.

"Maybe she's giving her students a chance so they can get better grades." Usagi replied getting behind Naru.

"Or she just doesn't want to have a pile of students' paper work on a desk in her house." said Umino getting behind Usagi.

"There's that too." said Naru.

**As students one by one went back to their seats to wait for their results, Naru, Umino, and Usagi dropped off their worksheets and went back to their seats as they were the last ones and waited along with the other students.**

"How do you think you did Usagi?" asked Naru.

"I did some problems but kind of left a couple half done." Replied Usagi.

"I did them all but probably did bad." Umino said while fixing his glasses again.

"Umino, you know did well, stop saying you do bad when it comes to school work." said Naru.

"Well you never know." said Umino.

"Whatever you say." said Naru.

"Are you going to see Ami about getting homework help Usagi?" asked Umino.

"I've thought about it and whenever I see her, I'll ask because my mom said I can't keep failing tests." said Usagi.

"You know she's right, Usagi, you'll never get into a good school if you keep this up." said Naru.

"I know Naru, but it's hard when you're not smart." said Usagi.

"You are smart Usagi, you just have to start believing that." said Naru.

"She's right you know." said Umino.

"But you are smart Umino, I envy you for that." said Usagi.

**Ms. Haruna interrupted their conversation by saying that she's passing back their worksheets and to take it home to fix any mistakes made and bring it back by tomorrow and that class was dismissed.**

"I got an 80!." said Naru.

"I got a 90." said Umino.

"I got a 68." said Usagi.

"That's not too bad Usagi, at least you can fix the mistakes you made." said Naru.

"Don't go nuts over this Usagi." said Umino.

"You're both right, well I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Usagi as she shoved her test in her bag and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Usagi!" said both Naru and Umino.

**Usagi walked out of the classroom and saw Ami looking at the bulletin board for anything interesting that was going on in school. Usagi started walking towards her.**

"Hey Ami!." said Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, what's up?" asked Ami.

"I was wondering if you can help me with this." Usagi asked as she pulled out her worksheet from today.

Ami looked at it for a couple of minutes and said "Yeah sure, I can help you with this."

"Can you come over my house today? asked Usagi.

"Yeah of course, what time do you want me to come around?" asked Ami.

"You can come around 4:30 and you can have dinner with us too if you want." said Usagi.

"Count me in, I'll see you at 4:30, I have to stop by the library again really quick but I'll be there." said Ami.

"Alright, thanks!" said Usagi as she waved Ami goodbye.

**As they went their separate ways, Usagi went towards the Crown Arcade Center and was torn between whether she should go straight home or just hang out with Motoki for a while.**

"I have until 4:30 to get home and it's only 2:30, so I guess I'll just see Motoki for a while and then go home."

**Usagi proceeded in and saw that the arcade wasn't too busy and took a seat at the counter waiting for Motoki.**

"Where's Motoki?" asked Usagi.

"Right here Usagi." replied Motoki as he rose from the counter.

"Oh, hey Motoki, where's Mamoru? Isn't he usually here to torment me? asked Usagi.

"Not this time, he's still stuck in class and won't be here until 5 or something." replied Motoki.

"Well at least my day is going better today than yesterday." said Usagi.

"Why? What's wrong? Oh, and do you want anything to munch on?" asked Motoki.

"Well I'll have my usual strawberry milkshake and I got a 68 on my math assignment today but Ami's going to help me with that, and I'm having non school issues but I hope you won't tell if I share them." said Usagi.

"I won't tell, what you tell me stays between us." replied Motoki with a smile.

"Alright, well despite being tortured by Mamoru and all that, I have a tiny crush on him but I know I won't live it down if he finds out, he'll laugh in my face and I know he doesn't feel the same way about me and it makes me feel a bit sad." said Usagi.

"You never know Usagi, I've known Mamoru for a really long time and I sometimes can't read his emotions." said Motoki.

"But you've seen how he torments me about my hair, lack of intelligence, and so on." replied Usagi.

"I've heard that if a guy is constantly making fun of you, it means that he likes you and whatnot." said Motoki.

"You do realize I'm not in kindergarten?" asked Usagi.

"Yes Usagi, I know you're not in kindergarten Usagi, I'm just saying that when guys do that, it means the guy likes a girl." replied Motoki while laughing a bit.

"Yeah but Mamoru only does it to make my life a living hell, more than it is." said Usagi.

"Well you never know Usagi, and I think you should tell him, he doesn't act that way when you have something to tell him." replied Motoki while cleaning the counter a bit.

"Well, I'll think about it and I'll let you know. I have to go now Motoki, it's almost 4 and I have to be home." said Usagi while getting off the chair.

"Alright Usagi, think about what I said and if you get stuck, you can come to me again and good luck in school." replied Motoki.

"Thanks Motoki! See you tomorrow!." said Usagi as she waved at him.

**As she started walking her usual route home, she thought **_**"Should I really tell him how I feel? I know how he'll react if I do and he'll just make fun of me for having such a silly school girl crush and I think Motoki is spending a little TOO much time at the arcade". **_

**As she looked up, she saw Mamoru walking with a brunette haired girl who was as pretty as they come towards a café, scared to be seen, she hid behind a pole and when she saw them go in, she started walking towards her house again and thought "**_**Who was that girl Mamoru was with? Was she his girlfriend? They sure looked like it, oh well." **_**On that note, a couple blocks later, she was home.**

"Hey honey." Ikuko greeted Usagi.

"Hey mom." Usagi replied back.

"How was school to day?" asked Ikuko while setting up the table for later.

"School was good, I did better on a mini test today and I can fix the mistakes I made and turn it in tomorrow." replied Usagi.

"Well what did you get this time?" asked Ikuko.

"Well I got 10 more points than the last time, so I feel pretty good about that." replied Usagi.

"Well that's very good honey, keep it up and you'll do better." said Ikuko.

"Thanks mom, I also wanted to ask you if it's ok that Ami comes over and helps me out and stays for dinner." asked Usagi.

"Sure, Ami's always welcome here." replied Ikuko while setting up the plates.

"Alright, thanks mom!" said Usagi.

**Usagi ran up the stairs and into her bedroom where Luna was laying on Usagi's bed, felt her move and woke up.**

"Hello Usagi – chan, how was school today?" asked Luna.

"I got 10 more points on a mini test Ms. Haruna gave us today." replied Usagi with a smile.

"Well that's good Usagi – chan, I'm proud of you." said Luna.

"Well thanks Luna, and Ami is coming over to help me correct the mistakes I made so I can be ready for the real test in a week." said Usagi.

"Well I'm glad you're having such a good day today." said Luna.

"Thanks again Luna." said Usagi.

**Usagi laid on her bed for a while until her dad comes home and her mom has dinner ready, she checked her clock and it read 4:40, Ami was only a couple minutes late but it's ok. While waiting for Ami, she started thinking about what she saw today. **_**"That girl that he was with today is really pretty, prettier than me for sure, I wouldn't be surprised if she was his girlfriend he met from school."**_

**A sudden doorbell snapped Usagi out of her thoughts and ran downstairs to get the door, surely it was Ami coming over.**

"Could you get the door Usagi?" asked Ikuko.

"I'll get it mom!" a excited Usagi said.

**Usagi opened the door and Ami was there to greet her.**

"Hey Usagi – chan, I hope I'm not too late." said Ami.

"It's ok Ami, you told me you were running late and dinner's not ready yet so we can get started." replied Usagi.

"Sounds good, is there a place where we can study or is your room alright?" asked Ami.

"Well since my dad is almost on his way home and dinner's almost done, we can do it in an office my dad has that he barely uses." replied Usagi.

"Alright, then let's get started." said Ami.

**As Ami and Usagi made their way to the office, Shingo walked in the house, put his shoes at the doorway and greeted his mom.**

"Hey mom." Shingo said while sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey Shingo, how was school today?" asked Ikuko.

"School was fine, just long and boring." replied Shingo.

"Well dinner will be ready soon, go get ready." said Ikuko.

**Ami and Usagi settled in the office, got their supplies ready and Ami was looking over Usagi's test from earlier today.**

"Not bad Usagi, you're definitely improving but you're still making little mistakes that can mess your work later on." said Ami.

"What little mistakes exactly?" asked Usagi.

"Well, for example, in this certain problem, you're suppose multiply first then divide." replied Ami.

"How do you know you have to?" asked Usagi.

"Well there's a rule in algebra that you have to follow and it's called PEMDAS." replied Ami.

"Eh? what is that?" asked Usagi.

"Well when you're doing order of operations, it means you have to do parenthesis first, exponents second, multiplication third, division fourth, addition fifth, and subtracting sixth." replied Ami.

"Oh is that what that was?" asked Usagi. "Because I remember Ms. Haruna going over it but I didn't really understand what she meant."

"Well that's what it means, it just depends on the problem you get." replied Ami. "Why don't you do the ones you got wrong on your own and if you get stuck, ask me and I'll help." said Ami.

"Sure, alright." replied Usagi.

**Usagi started working on the problems that she got wrong and hopefully with Ami's help she can get them right this time and help her get a higher score on the real test a week from today.**

"When is the next test on this subject Usagi?" asked Ami.

"It's a week from today, and I need to do well on this test so I don't disappoint my mother." replied Usagi.

"You'll do fine Usagi, you're very smart, little mistakes get everyone Usagi, and it's ok." replied Ami.

"Yeah but you're ten times smarter than me Ami." said Usagi.

"You got 10 more points on this test than your last one Usagi, you're clearly smart and some people just take a bit more time to understand certain subjects than others but you'll be ok." replied Ami.

"Well thanks Ami, thanks for all your help." said Usagi.

"Anytime, did you finish correcting your problems?" asked Ami.

"Sure did, you can check them over." replied Usagi.

**At the moment Ami was going to go over Usagi's mini test, Usagi's father walked in the door, put his things down, greeted his wife and that meant dinner was ready and to be ready at the table.**

"Sorry Ami but we have to go eat dinner or my mother will have my head." said Usagi.

"That's ok Usagi, we'll come back to this after dinner, it's good to take a break." replied Ami.

**Ami and Usagi walked out of the office, sat at the dinner table, everyone greeted each other and started eating dinner.**

"So Ami, what brings you here today?" asked Kenji.

"Well Usagi asked me to come over to help her correct a couple of questions on a mini test she had today." replied Ami.

"And how did you do on this test?" asked Kenji to Usagi.

"I got a 68 but we can get a higher grade if you turn it in corrected." replied Usagi.

"Well you did better on this test and I'm proud of you." said Kenji.

"We're all proud of her for doing well." added Ikuko.

"Well thank you guys, I feel pretty good about this test." replied Usagi.

"Well you should be, you're understanding it and you're going to do fine." said Ami.

"Well Ami, I'm glad you can help out Usagi." said Ikuko.

"Anytime." replied Ami.

**After talking for a couple minutes, Ami asked Usagi if it was ok to go back to the office to finish working on the mini test.**

"Well Usagi, it seems you fixed your mistakes and I don't think there's anything else you need to do but just keep practicing and you'll be more than ready." said Ami.

"Thanks again for your help Ami, I would've been stuck forever!" said Usagi.

"I'm glad I could help you out and I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Ami said as she left the house.

**Usagi walked back into the dinning table and helped her mom out.**

"Did you finish your homework?" asked Ikuko.

"Yup, thanks to Ami's help I did." replied Usagi.

"All you have to do now is practice all you can to be ready." said Kenji.

"I will dad, I'm going to do everything I can do not let you guys down." replied Usagi.

"I know you won't Usagi." said Ikuko

"Thanks mom, I'm going to take a shower before Shingo gets to it." said Usagi.

**Usagi ran up the stairs, grabbed her pajamas from her drawer and ran into the shower. **_**"I feel I should talk to Motoki about Mamoru again, I really need to tell him what I saw today and if he still recommends what he told me today, I'll ask him tomorrow after school". **_**After a couple of minutes, Usagi was done with the shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and saw that Shingo was waiting outside.**

"You took forever in there!" Shingo yelled.

"Well you took forever yesterday, so joke's on you." replied Usagi.

"Whatever." said Shingo.

**With that said, Shingo went to the bathroom to take a shower, Usagi went into her room, got her things ready for tomorrow, and set her alarm for 7 a.m. and just laid on her bed ready to fall asleep.**

"Goodnight Luna." said Usagi.

"Goodnight Usagi – chan" replied Luna.

* * *

Well, that's it folks, until the next chapter, once again, reviews and suggestions are more than welcome, and flamers will be burned at the stake.


	3. Always Just a Wednesday

Hey guys, it's Halo 4360 and this is the last chapter I will be able to update in a while(I had my first long weekend) since school has started, and I hope my readers' will bare with me through the hiatus.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or ANYTHING associated with it, so there will be no suing of any kind.

" " = Talking.

_" " __**= Thoughts.**_

**It was Wednesday morning in the ****morning in the in the Tsukino household and Usagi again was still in bed when her alarm clock went off at 7:00 a.m. Usagi woke up and stretched her arms.**

"Good morning Luna." said Usagi while yawning.

"Good morning Usagi – Chan, are you ready for school?" asked Luna.

"Yup, I feel really good about today." replied Usagi while getting her school uniform off her chair.

"Well hurry up, don't want to be late." said Luna.

"I'm not going to be late Luna, I actually woke up myself this time." replied Usagi.

"Well then get to it." said Luna.

"Will do." replied Usagi.

**After the conversation, Usagi went into the bathroom with her uniform in her hand, changed out of her pajamas, brushed her teeth and thought **

"_**I wonder if I'll see both of them together today going into that same café as yesterday, what if she's just a friend he studies with? I'm losing my mind over nothing"**_

**With that thought, Usagi snapped back into reality and got out of the bathroom and ran downstairs to join her family for breakfast.**

"Morning everyone!" said Usagi.

"Morning honey, how'd you sleep last night?" asked Ikuko.

"I slept just fine mom." replied Usagi.

"Again with her imaginary boyfriend." added Shingo.

"You ready for today?" ignoring Shingo, Kenji asked Usagi.

"Yup, I can't wait to turn in my work to get a higher grade." replied Usagi while eating toast.

"Well you know Ami is welcome here anytime." said Ikuko.

"I know, thanks mom." said Usagi.

"Well off to school, both of you." said Kenji to Usagi and Shingo.

"Alright, I'll be home after school." said Usagi as she grabbed her school bag and left.

"Alright honey, see you later." said Ikuko.

**Usagi closed the door of her house, and started walking towards school, looking at her watch, she had about 25 minutes left to get there so she decided to go a little faster today. Taking her usual route, which is passing the arcade shop and the café she saw ****Mamoru**** going in yesterday with an unknown girl.**

**After 15 minutes of walking, Usagi got to school, went into her classroom and sat at her desk where Naru and Umino were talking when they saw Usagi walk in.**

"Morning Usagi." greeted Naru.

"Morning Naru." replied Usagi.

"Morning Usagi." greeted Umino.

"Morning Umino, don't you usually pop out of nowhere?" asked Usagi.

"Not today." replied Umino.

"You ready for today Usagi?" asked Naru.

"Yeah Naru, I am." replied Usagi.

"How about for the real test on Tuesday?" asked Umino.

"Yes Umino, I feel ready, but I'm still going to ask Ami to tutor me if anything." replied Usagi.

**With that said, Ms. Haruna walked in the classroom and asked her students if they could turn in their work from the day before so she could check them.**

"I'm giving you guys another sheet to work on, but this one is for you to keep so you can practice for the real test this Tuesday, if you want, you can start working on them now while I grade the corrections." said Ms. Haruna.

"Are you going to work on it now or at home Usagi?" asked Naru while looking at the sheet.

"I think I'll work on it at the library, where Ami usually is in case I need help." replied Usagi.

"Why don't you just work on it now by yourself? asked Umino.

"You're right Umino, I will do it now, I do need the practice for the test." replied Usagi.

"We'll leave you alone to work then." said Naru.

"Thanks guys." replied Usagi.

**While Usagi worked on her sheet, Ms. Haruna passed back their work and informed them that they can stay and work on their sheets from today or go to study hall for help.**

"This new sheet can replace your test grade if needed, that's all." added Ms. Haruna.

"Are you going to the library or are you going to stay here Usagi?" asked Naru.

"I think I'd rather go to the library and work on it alone." replied Usagi.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Usagi." said Naru.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Usagi." added Umino.

"See you guys." replied Usagi.

**Usagi got out of her desk and walked towards Ms. Haruna's desk and asked her if she could go to the library and work there alone.**

"Of course Usagi, you can go to the library and work alone." replied Ms. Haruna.

"Thanks, is Ami going to be there by any chance?" asked Usagi.

"Well it is only 2:30 and Ami is mostly there all the time so I would say yes." replied Ms. Haruna.

"Alright, thanks Ms. Haruna." said Usagi.

"Anytime, if Ami is not there, you can come back and I'll help you if anything." added Ms. Haruna.

"Thanks again." replied Usagi.

**Usagi left the classroom to go to the library on the second floor hoping she wouldn't have to walk back to Ms. Haruna's class.**

**After a couple of steps, Usagi was finally at the library, registered her name and found an empty table to study at and saw Ami a couple tables away tutoring a couple of people.**

"_**I wonder if Ami can help me out for a couple of minutes before I have to go, I can't stay long, I do have to talk to Motoki about what I saw yesterday and see what I can do."**_

**After that thought, Ami was done and saw Usagi sitting a couple tables away and decided to sit next to her.**

"Hey Usagi, what brings you to the library?" asked Ami.

"Ms. Haruna told us that we can either stay in class or go to study hall and do our next sheet for practice." replied Usagi.

"Well how did you do on the one from yesterday?" asked Ami.

"Well with the corrections, I got an 88." replied Usagi.

"That's great Usagi, and I know you'll do great on this one." said Ami.

"I hope so, this one can replace the test if you do badly on that." added Usagi.

"Well I know you'll do great." said Ami.

"Thanks, I actually came here to see if you can help me on this one." asked Usagi.

"I'm flattered Usagi, but I want you to do this one on your own again, if you get stuck on anything, then I'll help you." replied Ami.

"Alright Ami, you're right, I'll do this on my own first." said Usagi.

"When is it due?" asked Ami.

"There's no due date, you just finish it, turn it in, and Ms. Haruna will just check you off." replied Usagi.

"If anything, come back tomorrow and I will help you, I have to go Usagi, my mom wants me home." said Ami.

"Alright, thanks again Ami, I'll definitely be back here tomorrow if Ms. Haruna will let me." replied Usagi.

"Bye Usagi!" Ami waved as she left the library.

**After Ami left, Usagi took out the sheet from today and started working on it. After having a bit of trouble on a couple, she wrote a question mark on the ones she couldn't figure out so she can concentrate on the ones she can do with no problem. **

**A couple of minutes went by, Usagi checked her watch and it read 3:30 p.m. and decided to call it a day and hopefully she can stop by and see Motoki for a couple of minutes before going home. She left the library and headed towards the arcade.**

"_**I hope **__**Mamoru won't be at the arcade shop again, I won't be able to tell Motoki what I saw yesterday and what I should do about it, if there's anything that can be done."**_

**At the end of that thought, she was in front of the Crown Arcade shop, walked in and took a seat at the counter again, waiting for Motoki to come out of nowhere again.**

"Motoki! I need to talk to you." yelled Usagi.

"No need to yell Usagi, I'm right here." replied Motoki as he rose from the counter again.

"I need to talk to you about my situation." said Usagi.

"You have a situation?" asked Motoki.

"What I told you yesterday?" Usagi asked.

"Oh but I don't think that's a situation." replied Motoki.

"Ok, never mind, I just need to tell you what I saw yesterday." Usagi told Motoki.

"What did you see yesterday Usagi – Chan?" Motoki asked.

"I saw you know who walking with a really pretty brunette into a café shop yesterday and I hid behind a pole like an idiot!" yelled Usagi.

"And the problem is…?" asked Motoki.

"The problem is, I like him and I'm seeing him with a brunette who's ten times prettier than yours truly." replied Usagi.

"Well are you sure she's his girlfriend? Because I think I would've known." added Motoki.

"You said yesterday that even you can't read his emotions, and you don't even know what's going on with him, not school wise." replied Usagi.

"Usagi to begin with, you're not ugly and I'm sure this girl you saw him with is just a friend he studies with." Motoki said.

"Yeah right, I bet he studies with a lot of other girls." added Usagi.

"I still think you should tell him, when he's here." Motoki added.

"Why should I?" asked Usagi.

"Because I'm pretty sure he won't laugh in your face if you tell him how you feel." Motoki replied.

"How sure can you be Motoki?" asked Usagi.

"Like I told you yesterday, he doesn't act like a so called jerk when you have something to tell him." Motoki replied.

"How sure are you this brunette isn't his girlfriend?" asked Usagi.

"He once told me he doesn't want a girlfriend while he's still in school but I don't know if he really means that or not." replied Motoki.

"Whether he means it or not, I still have to think about whether I should or shouldn't tell him how I feel." Usagi added.

"I still think you should and come back if you see them together again." Motoki replied.

"Alright, I have to go home before my mom kills me for being late." Usagi said.

"See you tomorrow Usagi." Motoki said as he waved her goodbye.

"See you Motoki." replied Usagi as she waved him goodbye.

**As Usagi got off the chair and started walking toward the exit, the two doors opened and she stepped out and started walking towards home. She didn't see them walking in the café, but when she walked by it, she saw them already at a table through the window and observed them for a bit.**

"_**They do look like a couple, with how close they're sitting, how they're having such a good time together, Motoki is crazy for telling me I should tell him how I feel."**_

**After that thought, she started walking again towards home and hurried a bit so she wouldn't be seen or late getting home. After 15 minutes of walking, she was home, got her keys and opened the door.**

"Mom, I'm home." Usagi greeted her mom while taking off her shoes and bag on the floor.

"Hey honey, how was school today?" asked Ikuko while setting the table for dinner.

"Well I got an 88 on the test from yesterday and I have a new sheet I've worked on a bit that'll replace our real test if I do badly." Usagi replied.

"Well that's great news honey, now go freshen up for dinner." Ikuko said.

"Will do mom, since this homework doesn't have a due date, can I take a nap instead?" asked Usagi.

"Alright Usagi, that's ok, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Ikuko replied.

"Thanks mom." Usagi said as she ran up the stairs to her room to take a nap.

**As Usagi was taking a nap, she thought **_**"Why wouldn't Motoki believe me when I said that brunette I saw with you know who is his girlfriend? Do I have to literally hit Motoki in the head before he gets it through that head of his? How can I find out if she is his girlfriend for real? I'm just going to forget about this and sleep."**_

**After a couple of minutes of sleep, Usagi went downstairs and saw that Shingo had come home from school and Ikuko warned them both that it was time for dinner.**

"Did you have a good nap honey?" asked Ikuko.

"Yeah, I guess." replied Usagi.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Ikuko.

"Nothing mom, just a lot of school stuff on my mind." replied Usagi.

"It'll be ok honey." added Ikuko.

"I know mom." replied Usagi.

"How was school today Shingo?" asked Ikuko.

"It was fine mom, same as always." replied Shingo.

"Alright, dinner will start as soon as your dad comes home." said Ikuko.

"Alright mom." replied Usagi and Shingo.

**Shingo went upstairs to do his homework while Usagi sat down on the couch in the living room, turned on the TV and channel surfed. After finding nothing interesting on TV to watch, Usagi just left the TV on a random channel and stared at the wall for a couple minutes just thinking about the last couple days.**

"_**How do I find out that the brunette I saw with you know who is really his girlfriend? Go undercover? Even that sounds a bit too much for someone like me, but would it hurt to do so?"**_

**Kenji opening the door to the house snapped Usagi out of her thoughts and walked into the dinning room where she found her mom placing the food on the table and Shengo waiting to serve himself.**

"How was work today honey?" Ikuko asked Kenji.

"Work was just fine dear, how was school today you two?" asked Kenji to Usagi and Shengo.

"School was great dad and I got an 88 on my assignment from the other day." replied Usagi.

"Well that's great Usagi, your mom and I are proud of you." said Kenji.

"Yes we are, aren't you happy for your sister Shengo?" asked Ikuko as she shot a look to her son.

"Uh, yes, congratulations Usagi." Shengo said while getting his food.

"Mom, is it ok if I stay a little late afterschool tomorrow so Ami can help me prepare for my test that is this Tuesday?" asked Usagi.

"Sure, but why can't Ami come over and help you here?" asked Ikuko while eating.

"Ami helps out other students in the library during school who are in my same class." replied Usagi.

"Well alright, but I want you home no later than 5:30 p.m. tomorrow, if anything, call me while I'm home." Ikuko added.

"Thanks mom." said Usagi while eating her food.

"Are you both going to study after dinner?" Kenji asked Usagi and Shengo.

"I have a bit of homework to do left, but I'll do it after I shower." replied Shengo.

"Nope, I did all my homework at school with Ami." replied Usagi.

"Alright you two, it's time to clean up." said Ikuko.

**With that said, Usagi and Shengo went upstairs to see who'll get the shower first this time, it still being early, Usagi just went into her room and laid on her bed where Luna was in her little bed. Usagi heard the shower start so she assumed that Shengo beat her to the bathroom.**

"Hey Luna." greeted Usagi.

"Hello Usagi – chan, how was school today?" asked Luna.

"It went great, got an 88, and Ami's going to help me tomorrow." replied Usagi.

"Well that's great Usagi – chan, you'll do just fine on your next test." said Luna.

"Thanks Luna." replied Usagi.

"Are you going to take a nap now while Shengo is in the bathroom?" asked Luna.

"Not today, I'll just stare at my ceiling until Shengo gets out." replied Usagi.

"Alright Usagi – chan." said Luna.

**Usagi looked up at the ceiling while laying down on her bed and thought about whether she should go "undercover" or just go to Motoki again tomorrow and just ask him what he thinks about "the situation" that is currently ongoing. **

"_**I must be out of my mind for thinking I could do anything about it. I mean, how can I go undercover? Put on a different color wig and change my clothes? Like that'll work...can it? I must be losing my mind."**_

**After a couple of minutes, Usagi heard Shengo getting out of the shower, grabbed her clothes, closed her bedroom door and went into the bathroom.**

**Usagi turned on the shower and let the water wash away the stresses of the past days as if they didn't exist. She took her time this time since there was no one else waiting to use the shower. After a couple of minutes, Usagi turned off the shower, got dressed, and went into her room. Looking at the clock, it was almost 10 p.m. so she decided to go to sleep.**

"Good night Luna, see you in the morning." said Usagi.

"Good night Usagi – chan, sweet dreams." replied Luna.

**Usagi turned off her lamp in hopes that tomorrow is a better day.**

* * *

Well that's all for now folks, until the next time, reviews and comments are appreciated and any flamers will be tossed in hell.


	4. Thriving Thursday

Hey guys it's Halo 4360, I am on summer vacation until May 9th so I'm going to get one more chapter in for the readers out there. Once again, comments / reviews are appreciated and flamers will burn at the stake.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or ANYTHING associated with it, so no suing will be done.

" " = Talking

" " _**= Thoughts / dreams.**_

"_**Where am I?" Usagi thought as she looked at her surroundings in where she saw herself in what looked like a mansion beautifully decorated.**_

_**She passed a large mirror sand saw she was wearing a beautiful white gown and thought "What is going on?"**_

_**As she ran around the mansion keeping the bottom of her gown off the ground, she stopped at a window looking out to the garden where two dark figures were holding each other.**_

"_**If only I could have that with somebody special, but seems highly unlikely" she thought to herself.**_

**With the sound of her alarm clock, Usagi woke up from having an interesting and yet confusing dream but knowing she had to get ready for school in a couple minutes she decided to think more of it after school.**

**Usagi went into the dinning room where she saw her family serving themselves breakfast like every morning.**

"Did you sleep well last night honey?" asked Ikuko while serving her husband breakfast.

"I slept alright I guess" replied Usagi while playing with her toast.

"Everything alright Usagi?" asked Kenji while looking away from his daily newspaper.

"Yeah, everything's fine dad" replied Usagi while eating toast.

"Do you have homework to turn in today Shingo?" asked Kenji.

"Yes dad, I did my homework last night after dinner" replied Shingo.

"How about you Usagi?" asked Kenji while sipping his coffee.

"Ami is going to help me with my homework" replied Usagi.

"Alright, well it's time for school so finish your breakfast" said Ikuko while taking plates off the table.

**Both finished eating, grabbed their things, and left off to school. Going her usual route which is passing by the Crown Arcade where she knew she could talk to Motoki over her daily milkshake.**

**In a couple blocks, she arrived at school, walked in her classroom, sat down in her seat, and Naru saw the opportunity to start interrogating Usagi.**

"You ok Usagi? You seem out of touch with reality lately" Naru stated.

"Yeah I'm ok, just tired from all the studying I've been doing lately" replied Usagi.

"She's lying!" Umino accused Usagi while fixing his glasses.

"It's me who usually does that…" Naru commented.

"I know" Umino replied while putting his glasses back on his face.

"Anyways, Usagi if there's anything going on, you can always tell ME instead of crazy eyes over there" Naru said while pointing at Umino.

"I'm a friend too you know!" Umino fired back at Naru.

"Yeah but YOU'RE not a girl Umino" Naru fired back.

"Got a point there…" Umino said while turning his head back.

"Thanks Naru, but nothing is going on with me" replied Usagi.

"Anytime, but I know something's bothering you and I will find out what it is, even if I have to beat it out of you eventually" Naru said while giving a wink to Usagi.

"I know you will try Naru but you will never get any info out of me" replied Usagi.

"Whatever you say Usagi" said Naru walking to her seat.

**Ms. Haruna walked in the classroom and stated the assignments for the day and sat down on her chair and started grading papers.**

"Usagi, have you finished the sheet from a couple days ago?" Naru asked Usagi while working on her sheet.

"I've done most of the problems but Ami is going to tutor me today" replied Usagi.

"I finished mine just yesterday after school" Umino said.

"We know you did Umino, it's in your DNA" said both Naru and Usagi.

"Not my fault ladies" commented Umino.

Usagi and Naru just looked at each other and laughed.

**Usagi and Naru went back to doing their work quietly as Usagi looked around the classroom and saw that Umino was reading a comic book.**

"_**Hopefully after this test I can go back to reading my favorite comic books and listening to my favorite radio station" Usagi thought.  
**_

**After a couple minutes Ms. Haruna was done grading papers and declared they are free to go home.**

"It's weird that Ms. Haruna ended class 10 minutes early" Naru commented.

"Maybe she has a date" Umino added.

"Why would she have a date on a Thursday?" Naru asked.

"Does it matter what day she has the date on?" Umino asked.

"While you guys focus on that, I have to go to the library, so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Usagi stated.

"Bye Usagi!" both Naru and Umino said.

**Usagi went to the library to find Ami. After a couple of steps up the staircase, she was at the library and went up to Olivia who was at the front desk.**

"Hey Olivia, how are you today?" asked Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, I'm fine but just bored here, how's class coming along?" Olivia asked.

"It's going great, just here to study with Ami for my test, do you know if she's here?" Usagi asked.

"She's in the back room with a couple of students oh and good luck on your test" Olivia replied.

"Alright, thanks Olivia" Usagi said.

"No problem but you have to sign in your name before you go" Olivia said as she handed Usagi a clipboard.

**Usagi signed her name, ID and the time, handed the clipboard back to Olivia and saw Ami at the end of the library at a round table tutoring several kids and started walking toward them.**

"Hey Ami, hope I'm not interrupting anything" Usagi said as she pulled a chair out and sat.

"You're right on time, I was just finishing up with these students and then I'll start helping you in a bit, is that alright?" Ami asked.

"Of course, I'll just wait until you're done" Usagi replied as she set her things down at the table and waited.

"_**I just can't wait until this test is over, I can finally go back to moping to Motoki about my problems without worrying about the time" Usagi thought as she played with her pencil.**_

"_**I also wonder if I'll see both of them today at their usual spot, most likely I will but it was weird to see them together this morning which makes me think that they're officially a couple" **_

"What can I help you with today Usagi?" Ami asked as she broke Usagi's train of thought.

"Oh, well I tried to do all of the problems but I'm having trouble with just a couple" Usagi replied as she regained composure.

"Then let's get to work" Ami said.

**Ami helped out Usagi problem by problem which took about an hour to finish, both talked a little bit about subjects outside of school and Usagi told Ami she had to leave soon.**

"Thanks for your help again Ami, I appreciate it" Usagi said.

"Anytime Usagi, just keep studying until the day of your test and I know you'll do great" Ami commented.

"I have to go home before my mom goes insane looking for me, see you tomorrow" said Usagi.

"Alright, bye Usagi" Ami replied.

**Both left the library, Usagi waved good bye to Olivia and was outside the school and remembered she told her mom she'd be home a little late because Ami was tutoring her in math so she decided this was the time to stop by the arcade and have a chat with Motoki. **

"_**I hope I don't annoy Motoki today with the same problem again today, but he said I can always talk to him no matter what" Usagi thought as she was walking.**_

**Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she saw ****Mamoru and the brunette walking in the arcade and took the opportunity to spy on them even though she won't be able to hear them.**

**Inside the Arcade**

"Where is this guy?" Mamoru asked to himself while he sat down with the girl at the counter.

"Why do people assume I'm not here working?" Motoki said as he rose from the counter.

"Because you are always hiding behind that damn counter" Mamoru commented.

"And when you're done riding my back, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Motoki asked.

"I don't know, is that an obligation on my part?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes it is, and hi my name is Motoki" he said as he introduced himself to the girl.

"Hi I'm Amanda, the study partner" she said.

"So now that you've been introduced, what's been going on with you?" Mamoru asked.

"Nothing new really, just the same old around here and same people" Motoki replied.

"Didn't you tell me that there is a girl you know who comes in here everyday?" Amanda asked as she looked at Mamoru.

"Interesting…" Motoki said while looking at Mamoru.

"Mamoru said she's a blond girl with two pigtails who is always here playing video games and drinking milkshakes" Amanda replied.

"Yup, that's Usagi alright and she's still in school right now in tutoring if I'm correct" Motoki commented.

"She's getting tutored? Did I miss something here or did I forget that she doesn't really care about school?" Mamoru asked.

"Stop being mean to her and she's had a change of heart since her last test so she decided to get her act together" Motoki defended.

"You're mean to this girl?" Amanda asked Mamoru as she looked at him.

"I just tease her about her hair and how she isn't academically motivated…" Mamoru trailed off.

"In other words, he's a complete ass to her" Motoki added.

**Meanwhile, outside the arcade**

**Usagi was watching all three of them getting acquainted but at the same time trying to not get noticed by any of them.**

"_**I bet Mamoru has already a mean comment about my hair and lack of intelligence and I bet the brunette just laughed" Usagi thought as she kept spying on them.**_

"_**Would it be possible to walk in unnoticed or would I just send up a bunch of alarms one foot in the door? Never mind…" she also thought as she went back looking through the glass window but subtly.**_

**Back inside the arcade**

"Why are you such an ass to her?" Amanda asked Mamoru.

"Because it's their dynamic, he makes a mean comment to her face, she hits and tells him off, it becomes one big fight and I have to play mediator" Motoki replied.

"I don't mean what I tell her, it's just kidding around, and besides it's weird not seeing her in here after school" Mamoru stated.

"Well she clearly doesn't think you're kidding around and I'm sure she's not here because she doesn't need to be verbally attacked on a daily basis" Motoki stated.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Mamoru asked.

"Did I hit a nerve?, but alright, how's school coming along?" Motoki asked while drying a glass bowl.

"It's tough and tedious but at least we have a study group" Mamoru replied.

"Also, mid terms are in a couple weeks and we've been studying everyday" Amanda added.

"I'm sure you both will do just fine in the end" Motoki commented.

**After a couple hours of chit chat, Mamoru and Amanda had to go meet up with their study group and get more study hours in before they went home. **

"Well Motoki, I'll be here in a couple weeks when mid terms are over" Mamoru said.

"It was nice meeting you Motoki" Amanda said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise Amanda, and I'll see you guys whenever you're done" Motoki replied as he shook Amanda's hand.

**Usagi saw that they were both leaving and hid behind a billboard on the sidewalk, she saw them exit the arcade and go in the opposite direction together. **

"_**I wonder what went on in there…" Usagi thought as she walked away from the billboard.**_

**A couple of blocks later, Usagi was outside her house, took out her keys, opened the door, put her things on the floor and walked into the kitchen.**

"How was school today?" asked Ikuko while preparing dinner.

"School was fine mom, same as usual" Usagi replied while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"How's Ami doing?" Ikuko also asked.

"She's fine, she helped me out again today" replied Usagi while taking a sip of her water.

"Since you finished your homework, you're welcome to watch TV if you'd like and I'll call you when dinner is ready" Ikuko said as she sliced some food.

"Alright, thanks mom" Usagi said as she gave her mom a quick hug and went into the living room.

"No problem honey" Ikuko replied.

**Usagi sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and channel surfed for something she would find to her interest. Usagi took a sip of water and just left the TV on a random cartoon channel and started watching.**

"_**I can't wait until tomorrow after school, I really want to talk to Motoki about what happened in the arcade" Usagi thought.**_

"_**But I'm also kind of scared to know what he'll tell me" Usagi added.**_

**Usagi decided to take a nap right there on the couch instead of watching cartoons, so she turned off the TV, stretched her legs and closed her eyes. While she napped, Shingo walked in the door and put his stuff down.**

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Shingo shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Ikuko replied.

"May I have a snack before dinner?" Shingo asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yes you may and please keep your voice down, I'm pretty sure Usagi is napping on the couch" Ikuko commented.

"Sorry mom" Shingo said while grabbing a granola bar.

"Do you have homework for tonight?" asked Ikuko.

"I'm going to start on it after dinner" Shingo said before taking a bite.

"Ok then go freshen up, dinner will be ready soon" Ikuko said.

**Shingo went upstairs to his room while finishing his snack and like Usagi, he decided to take a quick nap before dinner. Ikuko was in the kitchen still preparing dinner.**

"_**I hope Usagi is alright, I know something is bothering her and I felt it this morning, maybe I'll try to talk to her before she goes to bed tonight" Ikuko thought while cooking.**_

"_**I just hope she'll even tell me anything, I know how kids are today, it's denying they even have problems" Ikuko also thought.**_

"_**I bet it's about a boy, but I think the only boy that Usagi knows is Umino, and he's a little off…" Ikuko added.**_

**Ikuko was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her husband walk in the door and into the kitchen.**

"How was your day honey?" asked Kenji while grabbing a soda.

"My day was just fine, and how was work today?" Ikuko asked while setting up the dinning table.

"The usual, long and hectic" Kenji replied.

"Can you tell the kids that dinner is ready?" asked Ikuko while placing the food and drinks on the table.

"Oh and Usagi is napping on the couch so no need to yell" Ikuko added.

"Thanks for the heads up honey" Kenji replied while going into the living room.

**Kenji saw that Usagi had fallen asleep on the couch and gave her a tiny nudge on her shoulder, when she didn't move, Kenji gave her a big nudge on her shoulder**.

"Who's there?" Usagi said kind of groggy.

"It's me honey" Kenji replied.

"Oh hey dad, what's going on?" Usagi asked as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Your mom said dinner's ready, go wash your face" Kenji replied.

**Usagi went into the downstairs bathroom to wake up her face with some cold water while Kenji shouted to Shingo that dinner was ready.**

"Alright, I'm coming" Shingo said as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Usagi?" Ikuko asked Kenji while she put food on everyone's plate.

"She's in the bathroom washing up" Kenji replied while waiting at his chair.

"When isn't she in the bathroom?" Shingo commented.

"Don't talk about your sister like that" Ikuko replied.

"I'm just kidding mom" Shingo said.

"Doesn't matter Shingo, I mean it" Ikuko said.

**Usagi walked out of the bathroom feeling better after her nap and walked into the kitchen where she saw her family was ready to eat.**

"How was school today Usagi?" Kenji asked while eating a bit of food.

"School was fine dad, finished my homework early" Usagi replied while eating a piece of bread.

"That's great, and how was school today Shingo?" Kenji asked.

"Same as every day dad" Shingo replied.

"Any plans for the weekend?" asked Ikuko.

"Ami suggested I study for at least a couple of hours in the morning on the weekend and then I'll spend my evening at the arcade with Motoki" Usagi replied.

"I might just go over a friend's house to play some games" Shingo replied while sipping his water.

"You'll go after you study first, right Shingo?" Kenji corrected him while he ate.

"Yes dad" Shingo replied.

"_**Motoki? I bet that's the reason Usagi was acting strange this morning" Ikuko thought while eating her food.**_

"So who is Motoki?" Ikuko asked Usagi while tearing her bread in half.

"He's the owner of the Crown Arcade a couple blocks away from school and he's a good friend" Usagi replied casually. _**"Oh no, I bet mom thinks that I'm having guy problems and she's right but she has the wrong guy" Usagi secretly thought.**_

"Is he a blond haired tall guy?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah dad, all he does is work in the arcade ALL DAY" Shingo replied.

"Seems like a good guy, he always says hi to me on my way to work" Kenji said.

"I've seen him before too, he's a lovely boy, don't you think Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"I know he is mom, he's a really good friend" Usagi replied. _**"Yup, my mom definitely thinks Motoki is the cause of my boy problems, just lovely…" Usagi thought.**_

**Soon enough, everyone finished their dinner, grabbed their plates and it was Shingo's turn to wash the dishes tonight and Ikuko stayed behind to help him.**

"I'm going to take a shower before Shingo finishes" Usagi stated.

"Alright honey, don't be in there too long" Kenji said as he sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Alright" Usagi replied as she went upstairs.

**Usagi went into her room, grabbed her pajamas, and went into the bathroom. She put her clothes on the towel rack, turned on the shower, and let the hot water take her stress away.**

"_**I bet that mom is going to go in my room before bed and ask me if I'm having any problems and I don't know if I should talk to her about this kind of subject" Usagi thought as she washed her beautiful long blond locks.**_

"_**I just need a good night's sleep, unlike last night where I had that weird dream, I just wonder what was the point of me seeing those two people that were out in the garden" Usagi also thought as she rinsed her hair.**_

**Usagi turned off the shower water, grabbed two towels, wrapped one around her body and hair, dried herself off, put on her pajamas, left the bathroom and went into her room.**

"Hey Luna" Usagi greeted her cat.

"How are you today?" Luna asked Usagi as she jumped on the bed.

"I'm fine, just tired as always" Usagi replied.

"Did you finish your homework?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did Luna, I'm turning it in tomorrow" Usagi replied as she brushed her hair.

"Alright, is everything alright Usagi – chan?" Luna asked with concern.

"Yup, everything's fine Luna, thanks for asking" Usagi replied as she just plopped down on her bed sending Luna to the floor.

"Sorry Luna, forgot you were there" Usagi said.

"That's alright Usagi" Luna replied.

**Usagi heard Shingo go into the shower after he was done with his chores in the kitchen and she was pretty sure her mom would walk in soon to talk about her "boy issues".**

"_**I can't believe mom figured it out, well sort of, she just has the wrong guy, I think I should tell her it is Motoki because I'm scared they won't approve of you know who" Usagi thought as she looked up at her ceiling.**_

"_**Maybe I should just stop this nonsense for a while and just focus more on school, I mean it's not like I can do anything about it" Usagi also thought.**_

**Usagi looked at her digital clock and it read 10 p.m. on the dot, being really tired, she decided to call it a night as she turned off her lamp.**

"Goodnight Luna, sweet dreams" Usagi said as she closed her eyes

"Goodnight Usagi – chan, sweet dreams" Luna replied closing her eyes as well.

**Ikuko was done taking a shower and with all the chores in the house, took the opportunity to talk to Usagi about what's going on in her life. She left her bedroom and proceeded towards Usagi's room, but when she opened the door slowly, she saw that Usagi was fast asleep and decided to talk to Usagi tomorrow.**

"_**I'll let her sleep, she's had a long day today, I'll just talk to her tomorrow when she gets home from school" Ikuko thought as she went back to her room.**_

"Is everything ok honey?" Kenji asked.

"Everything's fine dear, let's go to sleep, you have work in the morning" Ikuko replied.

"Goodnight honey" Kenji said.

"Goodnight dear" Ikuko replied as she turned off the lamp.

* * *

That's all for now folks, once again, comments / reviews are appreciated and flamers will be tossed in hell for all eternity!


	5. Not So Fun Friday

I've decided to start writing chapter 5 during the slow school week. Once again, reviews / comments are appreciated, but flamers…well everyone knows what'll happen to flamers…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or ANYTHING associated with it so once again, no suing.

" " = Talking

" " _**= Thoughts / dreams**_

* * *

**It was finally Friday morning when Usagi was still asleep in her bed where it was still 6 a.m. and she was tossing in her bed back and forth. She was having the same dream that left off from the night before.**

_**As she ran around the mansion keeping the bottom of her gown off the ground, she stopped at a window looking out to the garden where two dark figures were holding each other.**_

"_**If only I could have that with the guy I like, but seems highly unlikely" she thought to herself.**_

_**She left the window and started walking around the mansion to see what or who else she would find. She went into what looked like an empty ballroom and found a dark figure with a rose waiting for her. **_

"_**Were you waiting for me?" Usagi asked.**_

"_**I've been waiting for you for a while" the dark figure replied.**_

"_**Are you even real?" Usagi also asked.**_

"_**I am as real as you want me to be" the figure replied.**_

"_**Wait, what?" asked Usagi in confusion.**_

"_**It means that I am in your life already" the figure replied as he started walking away dropping the rose.**_

"_**Wait, don't go!" Usagi said as she picked up the rose and tried running after him but he still seemed far away.**_

**Usagi's alarm clock snapped her out of her still confusing dream and saw it was 7 a.m. and knew that this was the last day to get ready for school until next week. She went into her bathroom to wash her face and etcetera. She came out in her uniform almost ready to go.**

"Good morning Usagi – chan, did you sleep last night?" Luna asked while stretching and yawning.

"I slept well Luna, how about you?" Usagi asked.

"I slept just well, I dreamt that I was chasing another cat" Luna replied with a little confusion.

Usagi giggled and then said "How cute, I'll see you later Luna" as she took one last look in her mirror and waved goodbye to Luna.

"See you later Usagi – chan" Luna replied as she went back to sleep.

**Usagi walked down the stairs once again in confusion with her dream last night and decided she should tell Motoki about what's been happening lately.**

"Good morning Usagi, how did you sleep last night?" Ikuko asked Usagi as she walked in the kitchen.

"I slept well, I guess" Usagi replied as she took a seat at the table.

"You've been waking up on time this whole week and staying late to study, what made you change?" asked Kenji.

"You, mom, Ami, and Ms. Haruna are always telling me I need to clean up my act if I want to get into a good school so I decided to do just that" Usagi replied.

"Well keep it up and I know you'll do great in school" Kenji stated.

"Thanks dad" Usagi replied.

"Time for breakfast" Ikuko said as she placed the food down.

"Everything looks good mom!" Shingo said.

"Then dig in everyone" Ikuko said as everyone served themselves.

"Did you do your homework last night Shingo?" Kenji asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes I did dad" Shingo replied as he ate a piece of his waffle.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could stop by the arcade for a while and just hang out there after school?" Usagi asked Ikuko.

"Sure Usagi, but just call the house from the arcade and let me know you're there" Ikuko replied.

"Alright, thanks mom" Usagi said.

"Dad, I thought you despised ALL guys, but yet you said yesterday Motoki was a good one, I don't get it" Shingo commented while drinking his OJ.

"Well Motoki is an exception; he doesn't come off as a bad guy" Kenji replied.

"I agree honey, he seems like such a sweet boy" Ikuko added.

"Of course he doesn't come off as a bad guy dad, he's the best guy out there" Usagi added.

"But he'll never be your boyfriend!" Shingo snapped at Usagi.

"Says who?" Usagi snapped back.

"Society says so!" Shingo said as he took his tongue out.

"Enough you two, it's time for school" Kenji said firmly.

"Sorry dad" both Usagi and Shingo said while getting up.

**Both grabbed their things, and left off to school. Going her usual route which is passing by the Crown Arcade where she hopefully could talk to Motoki without Mamoru being there with his "girlfriend". **

**In a couple blocks, she arrived at school, walked in her classroom, sat down in her seat and saw her friends waiting for her.**

"Good morning you guys" Usagi greeted her friends as she sat down in her chair.

"Good morning Usagi, how are you today?" Naru asked her best friend.

"Good morning Usagi!" Umino greeted Usagi with such enthusiasm.

"Umino, do you by any chance drink caffeine?" asked Naru with such confusion.

"Nope, never have in my life" Umino replied.

"Are you sure Umino?" Usagi asked.

"I'm very sure Usagi, I'm just naturally enthusiastic" replied Umino.

"Sure…" both Usagi and Naru said with raised eyebrows.

**Ms. Haruna walked in the classroom and stated that she was going to review for the upcoming test and that they should pay attention if they want to do well. **

"I'm going to write down a couple of problems on the board so you can do them first on your own and then we'll go over them together" Ms. Haruna stated to her students.

**Usagi grabbed a pencil and paper from her bag and wrote down all the problems on the board and started working on them one by one.**

"_**I'm so nervous, the test is just 4 days away and even though Ami has helped me out, I still feel like I'm going to fail it no matter what and I can't handle failing ANOTHER test, god only knows how mom will react" Usagi thought.**_

"By the way, when we're done reviewing, turn in your worksheets for extra credit before leaving class today" Ms. Haruna added.

"_**At least I'll have the extra credit helping me out in case of anything" Usagi thought as she went back to her work.**_

**Usagi looked all around the room and saw that Umino was almost done and thought **_**"Damn, it is in his DNA" **_**and then saw Naru was taking her time. After a couple of minutes, Ms. Haruna started going over every problem she went on the board and was done by the time class was over.**

"Class is dismissed everyone, leave your work from the other day on my desk and don't forget to study over the weekend" Ms. Haruna stated.

"Alright guys, I have to go home, my mom needs me for today, and have a great weekend" Naru said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Naru" Usagi waved back.

"I have to go too Usagi, but I will see you Monday morning!" Umino said with his natural enthusiasm.

Usagi gave a small laugh and said "Alright Umino, I will see you Monday"

"Usagi, may I see you before you go?" Ms. Haruna interrupted.

"Uh oh…" Usagi said with worry.

"You're not in trouble, I just wanted to tell to you how proud I am of how you've been doing recently" Ms. Haruna assured her.

"Wow, well thank you, or Ami really, she's been tutoring me the last couple of days" Usagi replied.

"Well keep it up Usagi; I don't want to have to go back to giving you detention or making you stand outside in the hallway" Ms. Haruna said with a smile.

"I will Ms. Haruna" Usagi said as she smiled back.

"Alright Usagi, see you Monday" Ms. Haruna said as she grabbed her bag and left.

**Usagi was finally out of school and ran as fast as she could to the arcade but she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone very familiar…**

"Well if it isn't Odango Atama, haven't seen you in a while" Mamoru said while taking off his glasses.

"And you care why? And that isn't my name and you know it!" Usagi fired back with anger.

"Hostile much? And that's not what your hair is telling me" Mamoru said with a wink.

"Hair can't talk you dimwit" Usagi said with such disdain.

"Whoa slow down there Odango Atama, no need to snap my head off!" Mamoru said with defense.

"Stop calling me that! just leave me alone Mamoru, I am not about to let the likes of YOU ruin my day" Usagi said as she walked away from him.

"Usagi wait!" Mamoru yelled out to her but she didn't hear him.

"_**I wasn't expecting her to react so mad, Motoki was right, I do treat her like hell" Mamoru thought as he watched her walk away.**_

"_**What a jerk! The NERVE of him talking to me that way after having such a good week, I hate him so much!" Usagi thought as she headed towards the arcade.**_

**A couple blocks later Usagi was at the Crown Arcade, walked in and proceeded to sit at the counter waiting for Motoki to show up.**

"Motoki, where could you possibly be?" Usagi asked to herself as she looked around.

"I'm right here Usagi" Motoki replied as he came from the back room.

"Oh, hey Motoki, can I borrow your phone quick?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, calling home?" Motoki asked as he handed her the phone.

"Yeah, I convinced my mom to let me stay here for a while after school if I call first" Usagi replied as she took the phone and dialed her house number.

"Tsukino Residence" Usagi heard her mom say.

"Hey mom, I'm at the arcade" Usagi said to her mom.

"Alright honey, be careful, don't stay too long and I'll be here when you get home" Ikuko replied.

"I will, see you soon, bye mom" Usagi said.

"Bye honey" Ikuko replied as she hung up the phone.

"How's school coming along?" Motoki asked as he handed her a milkshake.

"Schools good, I haven't had detention lately" Usagi said as she put the phone back.

"That's great, keep it up and you're gonna do great" Motoki said with his charming smile.

"Thanks Motoki, but I have to ask, what went on here yesterday?" Usagi asked while sipping her milkshake.

"What do you mean?" Motoki asked casually.

"You should know better than to lie to me, I saw you, Mamoru and that girl in here yesterday chatting it up and having a great time, what did you guys talk about?" Usagi asked right to the point.

"You were spying on us? And how?" Motoki asked and looked at her with confusion.

"That is not the point and just answer the question" Usagi replied.

"Alright, apparently, Mamoru has mentioned you to Amanda before but we just talked about school until he left, and that's all Usagi" Motoki said.

"What did he say about me? and please don't lie" Usagi asked with a bit of fear.

"The truth is he's told her about how you constantly come here to play video games, that he teases your hair and the lack of motivation towards school" Motoki replied with a sad face as he knew what Usagi was thinking right now.

"I knew it, I know he loves teasing me about every flaw I have but now he has to tell his girlfriend about how stupid and lame I am" Usagi said as she played with her milkshake.

"You're not stupid or lame Usagi, he doesn't mean it, Mamoru just does it as a defense mechanism" Motoki said as he tried to cheer her up.

"I bet he doesn't do it to what's her name" Usagi replied back trying to fight back the tears.

"Usagi, take it from me who's been friends with him forever, he doesn't mean to insult you, and what's interesting is that Amanda actually didn't care for him insulting you either" Motoki replied.

"That is a load of lies, just now a couple of blocks from here, I bumped into him and said the same mean things as always, he clearly despises me and doesn't have a problem showing it" Usagi replied as she looked at Motoki.

"Usagi you are one stubborn girl and I can't tell you anything I haven't told you already" Motoki said with a smile.

"I'll just try to avoid him for a while, like I have in the past couple of days and I should be fine" Usagi said with a sad tone.

"If that's what you think you should do, by all means go for it, but you can't avoid him forever" Motoki commented.

"I just don't want to deal with him anymore, I don't need him putting me down and I have to go home now" Usagi replied.

"Alright, just think about what I said, please?" Motoki asked with a begging look on his face.

"Because you're good to me, I will and I'll see you soon Motoki" Usagi said as she got off her chair.

"See you soon Usagi and good luck on your test" Motoki replied.

"Thanks Motoki" Usagi said as she waved him goodbye.

**Usagi walked away from the counter, headed towards the exit, and started walking home hoping things will pick up on her way.**

"_**I feel like crying right now, but I can't let this get in the way of my upcoming test, otherwise I will fail and probably get sent away to another country by my mom" Usagi thought as she slowly walked towards home.**_

**She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard thunder boom in the sky and immediately decided to pick up her steps so she wouldn't get caught in the rain but it was too late, rain poured down on everyone around her and she hauled her self soaked butt home. She was in front of her house and opened the door in a hurry.**

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Usagi said as she tried to dry herself off.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Ikuko replied while cooking dinner.

"Mom, can I take a shower first?" Usagi asked.

"Of course Usagi, did you get caught in the storm?" asked Ikuko.

"Just as I was a couple of blocks away from home" replied Usagi.

"Well go take a hot shower now, you don't want to get sick over the weekend" Ikuko commented.

**Usagi ran up the stairs to take her hot shower, she took off her soaked uniform and hung it the towel rack, turned on the shower and just let the water mask the tears she held back.**

"_**This day was going just fine until I bumped into HIM and then it just went downhill from there, how much more can I take?" Usagi thought as she cried and leaned on the shower wall.**_

"_**Maybe I'll talk to mom about this, I know she can help me out a lot and won't probably have a heart attack since she already figured it out" Usagi also thought.**_

**After a couple of minutes, Usagi was done taking her shower, wrapped a towel around her body, opened the door, and went into her room.**

"How was your day Usagi – chan?" Luna asked.

"It was fine Luna, how about you?" Usagi asked while putting on her pajamas.

"Still dreaming about that cat" Luna replied with a confused look.

Usagi couldn't help but still giggle at Luna's funny dream. "Luna, I'll be back after dinner".

**She left her room and walked down the stairs with un soaked clothes and walked into the kitchen.**

"Shouldn't Shingo be home by now?" Usagi asked.

"He's stuck at school until the storm stops, and your father is stuck at work, so he'll pick up Shingo on the way home" Ikuko replied.

"Alright, mom can I take a nap on the couch until then? Usagi asked Ikuko.

"Sure honey" Ikuko replied.

**Usagi headed towards the living room, plopped on the couch, stretched out her legs and just stared at the ceiling for the time being.**

"_**I don't know what to do, I can't avoid him forever, and I can take a different route to school but I know it won't be long until he finds me" she also thought.**_

"_**Motoki is crazy with what he told me in the arcade today, and I don't even know if what he told me is true but I guess he wouldn't lie to me or sugar coat anything" she added.**_

**Without her knowledge, Ikuko saw that Usagi had fallen asleep on the couch and thought **_**"I really need to know what's been bothering her lately, she's been either distant or sad and I need to get to the bottom of this" **_**as she saw her daughter sleep peacefully. A couple minutes later, Ikuko heard the phone ring and ran to answer it.**

"Tsukino Residence" Ikuko answered the phone.

"Hi honey, it's me" Kenji replied.

"Dear, I was worried about you with the storm outside" Ikuko said.

"Well the storm stopped but the sky is still really cloudy but I'm going to pick Shingo up now while it's clear" Kenji replied.

"Alright dear, be careful" Ikuko stated.

"I will, bye honey" Kenji said as he hung up the phone.

**Ikuko sat at the dinning table and just stared at the refrigerator hoping her husband would make it home safely with Shingo.**

"_**I will definitely talk to Usagi today before she goes to bed, she'll probably even ask me if she can stay up a little late today since it's Friday" Ikuko thought.**_

"_**I know she probably goes to Motoki about her problems, I just wonder if that's the guy she has a crush on" she also thought as she put her head down to relax.**_

**A couple of minutes later, Ikuko heard the front door open and saw her husband and Shingo walk In the door together.**

"Oh thank goodness you two are ok" Ikuko said with relief.

"It was bad mom, I was stuck in school during the storm" Shingo said.

"We had to haul over here so we wouldn't get soaked" Kenji replied as he put his things down.

"Is dinner ready mom?" Shingo asked.

"Yes it is and Kenji, could you wake Usagi up? She's napping on the couch" Ikuko asked.

**Kenji walked over to the couch and gave Usagi the same tug as yesterday.**

"Usagi, it's time for dinner" Kenji whispered to her.

"Oh hey dad, I'll be in the kitchen in a bit" Usagi said as she slowly got up.

**Everyone gathered in the kitchen, sat down, and served themselves food.**

"How was school for you two?" Kenji asked Usagi and Shingo.

"School was fine dad, we just reviewed today" Usagi replied while gulping down her food.

"School was just long and boring today and being stuck there just made it worse" Shingo replied while eating.

"And how was your day honey?" Kenji asked Ikuko.

"My day was fine until that storm came and then I did nothing but worry about all of you" Ikuko replied.

"I got soaked from head to toe just a block away from home" Usagi added.

"Ha ha!" Shingo teased.

"Stop teasing your sister Shingo, I mean it" Kenji said.

"Sorry dad" Shingo said as he went back to eating.

"How was work today dear?" asked Ikuko.

"Work was busy today, and then that storm came and was stuck at the office" Kenji replied.

"Supposedly it's going to be the same tomorrow and Sunday as well" Ikuko said.

"Does that mean we're stuck at home all day tomorrow right?" Usagi asked.

"I'm afraid so Usagi, sorry you can't go to the arcade tomorrow and sorry you can't go to your friends house Shingo" Ikuko replied.

"Aww, Usagi won't get to see her boyfriend tomorrow" Shingo teased her.

"Shut up Shingo, you don't get to see your friend tomorrow!" Usagi fired back.

"What did I say about the teasing you two?" Kenji said firmly.

"Sorry dad" Usagi and Shingo both said.

**After a couple of minutes, everyone was done eating; the dishes were placed in the dishwasher so nobody would have to do chores today.**

"Mom I'm going to shower before Usagi's big butt takes over the bathroom" Shingo teased once again.

"Shingo, if you insult your sister one more time, you're going to be grounded" Kenji said.

"Sorry dad, I won't do it anymore" Shingo replied.

"I assure you won't, unless you want to be grounded" Kenji said.

"And FYI, I took a shower already, so HA!" Usagi said proudly.

"Whatever!" Shingo said while running up the stairs.

**Usagi went upstairs, into her room, plopped down on her bed and just relaxed.**

"How was dinner Usagi – chan?" Luna asked while jumping on Usagi's bed.

"The usual, good food and it ends with Shingo teasing me" Usagi replied.

"Oh, alright" Luna said.

"Still thinking about that cat?" Usagi asked with a little giggle.

"Yes I am, it's really strange" Luna replied while thinking about it.

"I bet, but it's just a dream, it can't mean anything right?" Usagi asked uncertainly.

"I guess, but dreams can come true sometimes" Luna replied.

"I'm sure they can Luna" Usagi replied.

**Ikuko was done taking a shower and decided that it was time she talk to Usagi about what's been bothering her all week. When Ikuko stood outside Usagi's room, she saw that Usagi was still awake while petting Luna softly. Ikuko knocked softly on the door.**

"Come in" Usagi replied to the knock.

"Usagi, it's me" Ikuko said as she walked in, closed the door and sat beside Usagi.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Usagi asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about what I've noticed lately" Ikuko replied.

"I'm a bit confused mom, noticed what lately?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"Usagi, I've noticed lately that you've either been distant or sad and I hope you can tell me why" Ikuko replied.

"I'm just tired mom, I've been studying a lot lately" Usagi replied in hope Ikuko would believe it.

"Usagi, you should know better than to lie to your mother" Ikuko replied.

"Can you promise you won't tell dad?" Usagi asked.

"Whatever you tell me will be in confidence" Ikuko replied with a smile.

"Alright, I know you think Motoki is the guy I like but it's not him" Usagi started.

"Then who is it you like honey? Is it Umino?" Ikuko asked with a weird look on her face.

"Umino is too weird" Usagi replied and Ikuko shook her head in agreement.

"Well if it's not Umino or Motoki, then who is it that's on your mind?" Ikuko asked.

"Well I met a guy by pure accident, I by mistake hurled my test paper at a guy without knowing it, made fun of me and that was it" Usagi replied.

"Does he like you back?" Ikuko asked.

"I see him with a beautiful brunette everyday and they act like a couple" Usagi replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Usagi, all I can tell you is that if it's meant to be, it will happen someway" Ikuko said.

"Mom, he constantly teases me that my hair and I are stupid" Usagi said trying not to cry.

"Usagi, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean it, guys who tend to do that are just hiding their true feelings" Ikuko tried to reassure Usagi.

"That's what Motoki said too" Usagi stated.

"Then there you go, trust me Usagi, it'll all work out somehow" Ikuko said with a smile.

"Thanks mom" Usagi said.

"You're welcome honey, you can always come to me with any boy problems, but when your father is not around" Ikuko said with a smile.

"Goodnight mom" said Usagi.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams" Ikuko said as she left Usagi's room.

"_**That wasn't so bad, it's nice to know it's out in the open and that I don't have to hide my feelings anymore" Usagi thought.**_

"Good night Luna" Usagi said as she turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight Usagi – chan" Luna replied.

* * *

That's all folks, you know the drill, until next time.


	6. Serene Saturday

Summer semester is finally over and I've begun working on the next set of chapters from this story. Once again reviews / comments are appreciated and flamers will be tossed in hell.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it so no suing.

" " = Talking

" " _**= Thoughts / dreams**_

**It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the ****Tsukino household where Usagi surprisingly didn't have the same dream as the last two nights. Usagi's alarm clock went off around 9 in the morning and woke up to greet Luna.**

"Good morning Usagi – chan, did you sleep well?" Luna asked Usagi.

"Good morning Luna, I slept pretty well, did you dream about that cat again?" Usagi asked Luna with a slight giggle.

"Strangely, not this time" Luna replied.

"I'll see you in a bit Luna" Usagi said as she grabbed her clothes from her chair and headed towards the bathroom.

"_**I hope what happened yesterday doesn't get in the way of what I have to do today. I am not in the mood to bump into him today if I can go out today later on".**_ **Usagi thought as she changed into casual clothes, washed her face and teeth, and then left the bathroom to go eat downstairs where she saw her family already at the dinning table.**

"Good morning Usagi, how did you sleep last night?" Ikuko greeted her daughter she placed her food in front of her.

"Good morning mom, I slept pretty well last night" Usagi replied back as she started eating her food.

"Probably dreamt about her boyfriend again" Shingo said with food in his mouth.

"Shingo, do you want to be grounded for the rest of this week?" Kenji seriously stated.

"Sorry dad" Shingo replied feeling regretful.

"What are your plans for today?" Ikuko asked both Usagi and Shingo.

"After I'm done reviewing for my test, if the weather isn't too bad, I'm going to see Motoki" Usagi replied.

"I'll be at my friend's house also if the weather isn't bad" Shingo also replied.

"And how about you guys?" Usagi asked her parents.

"We're just going to stay home and relax, and maybe your dad has a job to do later" Ikuko replied.

**After their family chit chat, Usagi and Shingo went up to their rooms to study and do some homework. Ikuko and Kenji started working on some house chores that needed to be done.**

"Are you going to study for a couple hours Usagi – chan?" Luna asked while lying down on her little bed.

"Yeah, Ami suggested I study a bit in the morning for a couple of hours on weekends" Usagi replied while getting her books from her bag.

"Well I will let you do just that" Luna said while stretching.

**As Usagi looked over her work from the last couple of days and thought to herself **_**"I really do hope I pass this exam, I can only imagine what mom will do to me if I don't". **_**She also re worked every problem she's done for practice and looked through her book for more practice. **

**After a couple of hours reading and doing math problems, Usagi decided to stop for the day and just relax, so she went downstairs and went into the living room where she saw Ikuko vacuuming the floors.**

"Mom, can I watch TV for a while?" Usagi asked Ikuko.

"Sure honey, how did studying go?" Ikuko asked.

"It went pretty well, going to review some more tomorrow or later today" Usagi replied while turning on the TV and surfing through channels.

"Alright, well just relax and watch some TV" Ikuko said while dusting picture frames and shelves.

"What's dad doing?" Usagi asked Ikuko.

"Your dad is taking a nap, he has to go to work soon" Ikuko replied.

"And what are you planning to do after?" Usagi also asked.

"I think I'll go to the market to do some grocery shopping" Ikuko replied as she started cleaning the floors.

"Mom is it ok if I go back to the arcade if it doesn't rain?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, just remember to call home once you get there, and just leave a message if I'm not home" Ikuko replied.

**Usagi decided once again that there was nothing on TV on a Saturday morning and just decided to lie down on the couch while her mom cleaned.**

"_**I hope I can go see Motoki today, I need to be distracted for a while and hopefully not run into a certain jerk face she dreaded seeing on the sidewalk. Considering what mom told me last night, I still don't know if I should follow their advice, it seems pointless to me" **_Usagi thought.

**Without realizing it, Usagi ended up falling asleep on the couch once again. Ikuko started working on making lunch for the family since it was almost 1 in the afternoon.**

"_**I hope Usagi feels a little better today" **_Ikuko thought as she started preparing lunch for everyone. _**"I hope her boy troubles get better soon" **_she also thought.

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She saw that it was Shingo and Kenji coming in the kitchen together.**

"Is lunch ready mom?" Shingo asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Almost, and Kenji, Usagi is on the couch once again so…" Ikuko told her husband.

"I know, to go and wake her up" Kenji finished her sentence and went to wake up Usagi.

Ikuko just replied with a smile as she put the food the table.

**Kenji walked into the living room and once again saw Usagi taking a nap on the couch and gave her the same nudge.**

"Usagi, it's time for lunch" Kenji said as he saw her wake up.

"It's lunch time already?" Usagi asked kind of groggy.

"Yes and we're waiting for you so c'mon" Kenji said as he walked with Usagi into the kitchen.

"Dig in everyone" Ikuko said as everyone started eating.

"Are you going to continue studying later today?" Kenji asked Usagi.

"I don't really feel like studying more than I already have this morning" Usagi replied while drinking water.

"Well then you'll study more tomorrow, and how about you Shingo?" Kenji asked.

"I don't really feel like studying again today, I just want to hang out with my friend today" Shingo replied while taking a bite of his food.

"What about you dad? How long do you have to be at work?" Usagi asked her dad.

"I don't know, it depends on what happens today" Kenji replied.

**After finishing up lunch, Ikuko decided that it was Shingo's turn to wash the dishes this time, so he stayed behind in the kitchen.**

"Mom, is it alright if I go to the arcade now?" Usagi asked Ikuko.

"Not until you clean up your room" Ikuko replied with a smile.

"Alright, but clean up how?" Usagi asked with a confused look.

"Like maybe organizing your clothes that are spread out everywhere, making the bed, didn't think I had to tell you how to clean up your room" Ikuko replied as she left the house.

"It's because I've never actually cleaned up my room" Usagi muttered to herself as she went upstairs.

**When Usagi got to her room, saw what her mom meant, clothes were on her desk chair, on the foot of her bed. She started grabbing the messy clothes and decided to throw it in the hamper that was in the bathroom. She also changed her bed sheets and made her bed. She also decided to do laundry since she saw both her and her parents' hamper full of dirty clothes.**

"_**I hope mom sees that I went out of my way to the laundry as well because I know she would've asked me why I didn't do it" **_Usagi thought as she went down the stairs with all the dirty clothes.

**She went to where the washer and dryer were and put the clothes to wash. She realized she couldn't leave yet until she was done so she decided once again to watch TV and hopefully she'll find something to watch.**

"_**Saturday morning TV sucks**_" she thought as she flipped through channels once again.

**Usagi's thoughts were snapped when she heard her dad walk into the living room where she was watching TV.**

"I thought you were planning to go to the arcade after lunch" Kenji said.

"Well mom told me that if I wanted to go to the arcade, I had to clean up my room and do some chores around the house" Usagi replied while trying to find something of interest to watch.

Kenji heard the washer that's near the living room closet and asked "You decided to do the laundry as well?"

"Well I know mom would eventually ask why I didn't go out of my way to do it so I don't want to get in trouble" Usagi replied while she found a cartoon channel.

"Your mom went to the market I presume?" Kenji asked.

"Yup" Usagi replied.

"And what is Shingo up to?" Kenji asked.

"Mom told him that if he also wanted to see his friend today, he had to do chores of some sort" Usagi replied.

"Well just relax until your mom gets home and then I can go to work" Kenji said with a smile.

**He left Usagi to watch TV until Ikuko got home back from the market. He went into the kitchen and picked up his newspaper while Shingo was drying off plates and putting them into the cabinets. A couple of hours later, Ikuko returned with a handful of groceries in her hand and asked everyone to help her out and saw that Usagi was still home.**

"I thought you were going to the arcade after cleaning up" Ikuko asked Usagi.

"Well I saw that both hampers were full of clothes and I put myself to do the laundry as well" Usagi replied while grabbing a grocery bag out of her mom's grasp.

"Well thank you honey, one less thing for me to worry about" Ikuko said with a grateful smile.

"I cleaned up in the kitchen mom" Shingo said.

"Well thank you Shingo" Ikuko said as she started putting food away.

"Well honey, I'm off to work" Kenji said.

"Alright, take care and be safe" Ikuko replied as she saw him grab his things and left.

"You two are free to go to wherever it is that you both want to go" Ikuko said to both Usagi and Shingo.

"What are you planning to do mom?" Usagi asked.

"Well I have to come up with what I am going to make for dinner and I have to fold the clothes that you put to wash" Ikuko replied.

"Can I help you with that mom?" Shingo asked.

"It's alright sweetie, I'll get it done, go to your friends house" Ikuko replied.

"Alright, mom, I'll be back soon!" Usagi said as she was headed out the door.

"Don't forget your house keys" Ikuko replied.

"I got them, see you soon" Usagi replied as she closed the door.

"I'll see you soon too mom" Shingo said as he went out the door.

**Usagi and Shingo went their separate ways. Usagi took her usual route carefully for she didn't want to bump into the daily jerk she had come to dislike. She passed by jewelry store where she had first met him and quickly discarded her thought. Within a couple of minutes, she was at the arcade and walked in.**

"Motoki, I will drag you from out under this counter" Usagi said as she sat down on a chair.

"No need to get violent, I'm right here" Motoki replied as he came from the back room.

"Can I use your phone once again?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, go for it" Motoki replied.

**Just like yesterday, Usagi dialed her home number and told her mom that she's at the arcade and will be home in a bit an hour or two. When she hung up, she returned her attention back to Motoki.**

"What is it with you and that back room?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's where I keep inventory?" Motoki replied with a confused look on his face.

"Ok, never mind" Usagi said.

"Uh alright, do you want anything Usagi?" Motoki asked with a smile.

"My regular strawberry milkshake" Usagi replied smiling as well.

"What brings you here on a Saturday afternoon?" Motoki asked while cleaning up cups.

"Well, after studying for a while in the morning and then helping out around the house, I wanted to go out for a while and I couldn't think of a better place than here" Usagi replied.

"Aw I'm flattered" Motoki said ecstatically.

"You know this is my favorite place to be" Usagi said while sipping her shake.

"So how's school coming along?" Motoki asked.

"A whole lot better, thanks to Ami's help" Usagi replied.

"I'm sure you'll do great this Monday" Motoki replied.

"Thanks Motoki, but can I ask you something" Usagi asked.

"Does this have to do with a certain someone and a girl who you think is his girlfriend?" Motoki asked.

"Maybe, it has to do with someone who constantly teases me and a girl who is just fed up with it" Usagi replied casually.

"I see, and maybe she doesn't know how he really feels about her and he just uses the teasing as a cover" Motoki replied.

"Or maybe the teasing isn't a cover up and he really is a jerk" Usagi replied.

"Ok can we just admit who it is?" Motoki asked.

"Do we really have to?" Usagi asked back.

"We both know it's Mamoru" Motoki replied.

"Alright fine, the guy has a name" Usagi replied as she played with her shake.

"Did something happen between you two? Aside from the normal teasing that takes place" Motoki asked.

"Well right outside of here, and I'm guessing because maybe because I wasn't in the mood for it, he teased me once again and I yelled in his face and I didn't get to see his reaction" Usagi replied.

With a shocking look on his face, Motoki asked "Really? What did you yell at him?"

"I yelled that I wasn't going to let the likes of him ruin my day and I just left" Usagi replied.

"But wait, you told me he just simply teased you, you didn't tell me it was that bad" Motoki said with shock.

"Well anyways, yeah I yelled that at his face and I didn't see how he reacted" Usagi repeated.

"I bet he was pretty shocked when you yelled at him" Motoki stated.

"Why would he be shocked? Wouldn't he think that I would eventually snap?" Usagi asked Motoki.

"I can tell you he's probably pretty shocked Usagi, usually you just tell him off and whatever but this time you actually yelled in his face and he probably didn't see that coming" Motoki replied.

"I just hope it got through to him, I am just really sick of the teasing, it just brings me down and I'll only confess this to you but you better keep this secret or I will come after you too" Usagi said.

"You can trust me with your secret" Motoki assured her.

"After I left yesterday, it started pouring rain so I ran home and when I took a hot shower, I started to cry about what happened before I came in here" Usagi said.

"Well I'm sorry that he made you cry Usagi, maybe you should talk to him about it?" Motoki asked a bit scared.

"I will not talk to him, he doesn't need to know and I will not give him the satisfaction" Usagi replied.

"Usagi, contrary to popular belief, Mamoru isn't really a jerk and he'll listen to you" Motoki said.

"Motoki, are you crazy? He won't listen to me, he'll just make fun of me and call me a crybaby" Usagi replied a bit loud.

"Sorry Usagi, if you won't tell him, I'll see and find out how he feels about it and I'll tell you the next time you come" Motoki suggested.

"Isn't that backstabbing him?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"Unless he makes me promise not to tell anyone and I tell you, then yes, but if he doesn't swear me to secrecy then no" Motoki answered.

"Well then I guess it's ok, I just don't want this traced back to me" Usagi said with caution.

"What are your plans for today?" Usagi asked Motoki changing the subject.

"After work, I might go see my sister and have dinner together, haven't seen her in a while" Motoki replied.

"And what are your plans for later today Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"Well I have to go home for dinner, and later at night, I might spend some family time at home or I might just maybe study a bit, and I know it doesn't sound like me but there's nothing else to do" Usagi replied.

"You're not going to see your girlfriend this week?" Usagi asked.

"We had dinner first and then went to the movies yesterday" Motoki replied.

"Aw that's cute" Usagi giggled.

"At what time do you have to be home?" Motoki asked.

"Before 5 p.m. which is when my family and I eat dinner together" Usagi replied.

"Well it's 3:40 p.m. and you're more than welcome to play a game for a while until you have to go" Motoki told her.

"I think I will take you up on that" Usagi said as she got off the chair and went to the machine.

**Usagi sat down at a machine, put it in a quarter, and started playing the Sailor V game that she loves so much.**

"_**At least even through all this drama I can play my favorite video game, it's been a while too since I've been trying to improve my grades" **_Usagi thought as she was maneuvering the joystick and buttons on the game.

**Motoki went back to attending people that were walking in or were sitting at a booth and couldn't help but stare at Usagi as she was playing her video game.**

"_**I hope Usagi works out all her problems with Mamoru, I mean I know about the teasing but I didn't think it was affecting her this much" **_Motoki thought as he attended customers.

**A couple of minutes later, Motoki was done and went to where Usagi was playing and sat in the empty chair next to her.**

"Still trying to get past that one level?" Motoki asked Usagi with a smile.

"You know I'm always trying to but I never quite get it right" Usagi replied while starring at the screen.

"And I assume you're going to go home after you're done?" Motoki asked.

"Well it's 4:20, and I have to be home before 5 so yeah I will be going home after I play this game" Usagi replied.

"Alright, will you be stopping by tomorrow?" Motoki asked.

"Well my test is Monday and I'm pretty sure my mom is not going to let me out of the house until my eyes bleed from studying" Usagi replied.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Motoki said with his charming smile.

"Thanks Motoki, I actually feel pretty well about Monday" Usagi smiled back.

"Well I'll see you around ok? And good luck" Motoki said.

"Thanks Motoki and I'll see you soon" Usagi replied as she left the arcade.

**Once she was outside of the arcade doors she started walking home with caution once again as she didn't want to run into him, even though it was Saturday, she didn't want to bump into him and have him ruin her day. What she didn't expect was to bump into Naru on the street.**

"Hey Usagi!" Naru waved at Usagi from the jewelry store.

"Hey Naru, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Just helping out my mom at the jewelry story for a couple hours and how about you?" Naru asked.

"My mom let me go to the arcade today for a couple hours and now I'm just going home to have dinner" Usagi replied.

"Alright, how's the studying coming along?" Naru asked.

"It's going pretty well, and I'm sure you've been studying as well" Usagi replied.

"Yup, a couple of hours at home and at the store when I'm not busy" Naru replied.

"Well I have to be home soon or my mom will have my head" Usagi said.

"I'll see you Monday, good luck!" Naru replied as she saw Usagi walk away.

"Thanks Naru!" Usagi replied while walking.

**Usagi went back to walking home and hopefully she'll make it home on time or her mom will probably grill her on not keeping track of time. A couple of blocks later, Usagi was home and found her family setting up the table.**

"Hey honey, did you have fun at the arcade today?" Ikuko asked as she placed the food on the table.

"Yeah, I did" Usagi replied as she sat down at her chair.

"How about you Shingo?" Kenji asked.

"We just played video games until I left" Shingo replied.

"And how was work today?" Ikuko asked Kenji.

"It was long and tiring" Kenji replied while reading his newspaper.

"How was the rest of your day dear?" Kenji asked Ikuko.

"It was quite eventful, had a lot to do around here" Ikuko replied.

"Dig in everyone" Ikuko said as she sat down.

"Do I have to do the dishes again?" Shingo asked.

"What about this? If you do the dishes again, you won't have to do the dishes until the end of next week" Ikuko suggested.

Shingo hesitated a bit before answering but eventually said "Alright mom, it's a deal"

"Usagi, since you started the laundry, and folded them for you, I would appreciate it if you brought it upstairs when we're done" Ikuko said.

"Alright mom, I will" Usagi replied while taking a bite of her food.

"Do you two have plans for later tonight?" Kenji asked Shingo and Usagi.

Once again, Shingo had to think about his answer and then said "I might just read some comics I have in my desk"

"I might just listen to radio stations for the rest of the night" Usagi responded.

"And how about you guys?" Usagi asked her parents.

"Maybe just watch TV in the living room" Kenji replied.

**They just continued to talk at the dinner table and when everybody was done eating, Ikuko gathered up the plates and cups and put it in the sink for Shingo to wash. **

"Mom, where are the clothes that you folded?" Usagi asked Ikuko.

"They're on the washer honey" Ikuko replied.

**Usagi went into the closet near the living room where the washer and dryer are and grabbed the basket full of clothes and went upstairs. She put the clothes where the belonged, took her pajamas and went into the shower.**

"_**I'm just glad I was able to go to arcade today and blow off some steam by playing Sailor V, like I told Motoki today, I'm pretty sure mom won't let me go to the arcade tomorrow since it is a school night but I'll just relax at home" **_Usagi thought as the hot water took her stress away.

**Within a couple of minutes, she was done taking a shower, brushed her teeth, hair, went into her room and turned on her radio.**

"How was your day today Usagi – chan?" Luna asked.

"My day went pretty well today, and how about you?" Usagi asked.

"Good, I dreamt about that cat again" Luna replied confused.

"That's really cute Luna" Usagi replied with a giggle.

"It's weird that I haven't stopped dreaming about that cat" Luna stated.

"_**Speaking of dreams, it's weird that I didn't have the same dream as the night before, maybe I will when I go to sleep tonight. I just wonder if it has any real meaning" **_Usagi thought.

"Is everything alright Usagi – chan?" Luna asked.

Luna's question snapped Usagi out of her thought and replied "Oh, yeah everything's fine Luna"

**Everyone else settled in their rooms for the night and within a couple of hours, everyone went to sleep. Usagi was the only one who was up, turned off her radio and decided to go to sleep.**

"Goodnight Luna, see you in the morning" Usagi said as she set her alarm and then turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Usagi – chan" Luna replied as she settled in her little bed.

* * *

That's it folks, once again, reviews / comments appreciated. I will begin working on chapter 7 unless I don't get any reviews.


	7. Stressful Sunday

Summer break is almost over and this is the last chapter I will be able to update until fall semester is over, which will be until mid December of this year. Once again, reviews/suggestions are appreciated and flamers will be burned at the stake.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or the anything associated with it, I do however own this story.

" " = Talking

" " _**= Thoughts / dreams**_

* * *

**It was a rainy Sunday morning in the ****Tsukino household and Usagi once again woke up at 9 in the morning and oddly enough she had the same dream from two days before and had ended the same way, her running towards her mystery man but never actually seeing his face.**

"_**What is going on with these dreams?" **_**Usagi thought as she rubbed her head.**

"Good morning Usagi – chan, did you sleep well last night?" Luna asked Usagi.

"Good morning Luna, I slept just fine" Usagi replied.

"Are you going to study today?" Luna asked while stretching her paws.

A sound outside her window caused Usagi to look out her window and realized that it was pouring rain outside and then replied "Well since I can't go anywhere today, I'll probably end up studying all day"

"Alright Usagi" Luna replied.

"See you in a bit Luna" Usagi said as she headed downstairs.

**Same as always, Usagi went downstairs into the dinning room and saw her family waiting to eat breakfast.**

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep last night?" Ikuko asked.

"I slept pretty well mom" Usagi replied as she took a seat.

"What are your plans for today" Kenji asked Usagi.

"Considering that the test is tomorrow and it's pouring rain outside, I will probably end up studying all day" Usagi replied as she drank her O.J.

"Alright, and what are your plans for today?" Kenji asked Shingo.

"I might just play video games for a while after I study" Shingo replied as he took a bite of his food.

"Do you have to go to work today dad?" Usagi asked.

"Well my office hasn't called me so far but it's a possibility" Kenji replied.

"What are your plans for today mom?" Shingo asked.

"Chores around the house and I hope that both of you can help me out a bit" Ikuko replied while taking a bite of food.

"Yes mom" both Usagi and Shingo replied.

**After a long family conversation while eating breakfast. Everyone went their ways. Usagi and Shingo went up to their rooms to study. Kenji stayed behind and read his newspaper while Ikuko was taking care of the plates. **

**Usagi was up in her room when she opened her math and notebooks to start reviewing for her test that was tomorrow.**

"_**I hope not to freak out or freeze on the spot tomorrow at school" **_Usagi thought as she read her math book line by line. _**"What it'll be more nerve racking is waiting for the results, hopefully won't take forever grading the tests" **_Usagi added.

**She once again had gone to the back of the book to do more problems to get more practice so hopefully her mom won't kick her out when she gets the actual test. A couple of hours later, it was one in the afternoon and Ikuko called everyone down for lunch.**

"What's for lunch mom?" Shingo asked as he walked in the dinning room.

"Just some homemade sandwiches" Ikuko replied as she placed the food on the table.

"Looks yummy" Usagi added.

"It definitely does honey" Kenji said.

"Well thank you and dig in everyone" Ikuko replied.

"How's the studying going Usagi?" Kenji asked.

"It's coming along just fine dad" Usagi replied as she took a bite of her food.

Kenji took a bite of his food and when he was done, he asked Shingo "And what about you son?"

"It's going just fine dad" Shingo replied.

"Are you two going to help me with the chores after lunch?" Ikuko asked both Usagi and Shingo.

"What did you have in mind mom?" Usagi asked as she drank her water.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with more laundry and Shingo has to do the dishes for a couple more days and then someone else does them" Ikuko replied as she took a bite of her food.

"Alright mom, I'll help you out" Usagi replied.

"Me too mom" Shingo replied.

"What are you going to do after lunch dad?" Usagi asked Kenji.

"While your mom was making lunch, my office called and said they needed me for today so I'll be heading out soon" Kenji replied.

"Don't forget to take the umbrella honey, the weather has been pretty relentless since this morning" Ikuko said.

"I won't, sweetheart" Kenji replied.

"And remember to call home as soon as you get there" Ikuko added.

"Yes dear" Kenji replied.

"I take it none of us can go out today?" Shingo asked.

"Well it is pouring rain outside and I don't want any of you getting sick" Ikuko replied.

**After lunch was over, everyone went their separate ways except Shingo who had to do the dishes this time, Usagi and Ikuko went into the laundry room to wash clothes and Kenji headed off to work.**

"So how are things coming along Usagi?" Ikuko asked as she placed dirty clothes in the washer.

"Things are fine mom" Usagi replied as she folded some clean clothes.

"How are things with that guy you told me about? Ikuko asked.

"Same, just keeps on teasing me every time he sees me and the last time I yelled in his face" Usagi replied as she stacked clothes.

"You yelled in his face Usagi? That's not very lady like" Ikuko said with a concern look on her face.

"I know mom, but I couldn't take it anymore, I was having such a good day and he has to come and ruin it" Usagi defended herself.

"I hope you're planning on apologizing next time you see him" Ikuko suggested.

"Not until he apologizes for being such a jerk to me for long time" Usagi defended her actions.

"Be the bigger person Usagi, it makes you look mature" Ikuko said.

"I'll think about it mom" Usagi replied as she grabbed a stack of clothes and left the laundry room.

"_**I've never seen her act like that before, I just hope this guy doesn't change her for the worst" **_Ikuko thought as she put the clothes in the dryer.

**As Usagi walked up the stairs with the stack of clothes in her hand, she thought about what her mom just said and thought maybe she should apologize to him, she probably did catch him off guard when she yelled at him since she's a sweet girl. She went into everyone's room and dropped off their clothes. After that, she went into her room and plopped on her bed.**

"Is everything alright Usagi – chan?" Luna asked as she got up from her bed.

"Yeah Luna, everything's fine" Usagi replied.

"Are you sure Usagi – chan? You seem a bit distracted" Luna stated.

"I am? Hmm, didn't even notice" Usagi replied as she sat on her desk chair.

"Are you going to study again?" Luna asked.

"I think I'm going to ask mom if I can take a walk outside to clear my head" Usagi replied.

"But it's raining outside Usagi – chan" Luna observed.

"I'll just take my big umbrella and I won't take a long walk" Usagi replied.

"Alright, just be careful Usagi" Luna said cautiously.

"I will Luna" Usagi replied as she went downstairs.

**Usagi got to the bottom of the stairs and found her mom in the kitchen and went up to her.**

"Hey mom, can I go out and take a quick walk?" Usagi asked.

Ikuko looked out the kitchen window and saw the rain had gotten less severe and replied "Sure, but just take your big umbrella and if the weather gets bad again, I want you straight home"

"Alright, thanks mom" Usagi said as she grabbed her umbrella out of the corner and left.

**Usagi was at her doorstep, opened up her umbrella, took a right and started walking. **

"_**Is mom right, should I apologize to him? I mean, I did yell in his face but he's the one who provoked me to" **_Usagi thought as she passed by familiar places.

**Usagi realized she was in front of the jewelry store where Naru spent her weekends helping out her mom. Also, that it was where she first met him when she unknowingly threw her test paper and laded on him. What she also didn't realize was that Mamoru was walking in her direction with an umbrella covering his face.**

"Usagi? Is that you?" Mamoru asked not being sure.

"Yes it's me, why you can't recognize me when you don't insult me?" Usagi snapped back.

"Do you have to be hostile with me when I haven't said anything?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes I do, because I am sick of the constant teasing every time you see me" Usagi replied.

"Well whether you believe this or not, I am sorry that I teased you the last time" Mamoru apologized trying to catch her gaze.

Usagi tried not to look in his eyes but she couldn't help but point her eyes directly at his and replied "And what makes you think I believe anything you say?"

"Well you don't have to but I felt really bad because I ruined your good day and getting yelled at made me feel worse" Mamoru replied.

"Like me yelling at you will stop you from teasing me" Usagi stated with disdain.

"Usagi, I'll try to ease up on the teasing, I can't promise it'll be easy but I'll try" Mamoru said.

Usagi once again looked in his eyes to figure out if he was being sincere or not but she really couldn't tell with him and replied "What you should do is just leave me alone Mamoru"

"Usagi I'm trying to be less of a jerk to you, why won't you let me? Mamoru asked a bit sad.

"You wouldn't have to try being less of a jerk if you weren't one in the first place" Usagi hostilely replied.

"I don't know why I'm a jerk when I'm around you, it's just a reflex that became a bad habit" Mamoru replied.

"Well that won't be a problem anymore, just stay away from me and you won't be a jerk" Usagi said as she walked from him.

**Mamoru just stood there while holding his umbrella and just watched her walk away, he realized that he really had gone far with his teasing but now she doesn't ever want to see him again, the thought of never seeing her again made his insides and heart hurt. Usagi didn't realize that he was still standing there watching her walk away but she didn't care.**

"_**Why did he have to bump into me today? Is it so bad that now I can't even go on a normal walk without dealing with him?" **_Usagi thought to herself as she walked home.

"_**Does he even really mean when he said he would try to stop? Well now I'll never know because I just basically shot him down" **_she also thought.

**Usagi felt this sharp pain inside her after that last thought, maybe she shouldn't have shot him down the way she did when he told her he would try to stop teasing her. Within a couple of minutes, she was home and walked in. **

"Dinner's almost ready!" Ikuko shouted from the kitchen.

**Usagi walked in the kitchen and sat down on a chair and released a huge sigh.**

Ikuko hearing this asked Usagi "Did something happen on your walk?"

"Well if you call bumping into the jerk you hate something happening then yes" Usagi replied as she rested her arms on the table.

"Usagi, we do not say hate in this house, no matter how bad it may be" Ikuko replied.

"Alright mom, well I bumped into him and he actually apologized for what happened last time" Usagi said.

"Well see there you go, I told you he must've felt bad for what he did" Ikuko replied while chopping food.

"The thing is mom, I couldn't tell if he meant it or not, it's like he doesn't show much emotion on his face" Usagi replied.

"Well Usagi, it's up to you whether you believe him or not or give him a chance to prove he'll stop" Ikuko said as she turned to Usagi with a smile.

"And how will I know what should I do?" Usagi asked.

"You just give it a lot of thought and some time, never make a rushed decision" Ikuko replied.

"Alright mom, thanks" Usagi said as she went into the living room.

"Anytime honey" Ikuko replied.

**As Usagi walked into the living room and plopped on the sofa, she thought about what her mom had told her just now and she decided she'll put if off until after tomorrow since she had more important things to worry about. She closed her eyes and just sat there until dinnertime. She didn't realize that she fell onto the couch and fell asleep. **

**Meanwhile, back in the kitchen…**

"_**I didn't realize her boy problems was that bad, I just hope it doesn't get in the way of her school work and her getting into a good school" **_Ikuko thought as she set up the table. _**"It wouldn't also hurt for her to find a good boyfriend who cares about her" **_she also thought.

**Ikuko was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open, she realized it was Kenji who had just finished working for the day.**

"Hi honey, how was work?" Ikuko asked as she greeted him.

"Stressful as always, and how was the rest of your day?" Kenji asked.

"Productive, the kids helped me out by doing some chores and Usagi just came back from a walk" Ikuko replied.

Before Kenji could reply, he saw that Usagi was sleeping on the couch once again before dinner time and said "Is the living room her second bedroom?"

"Well she doesn't really watch TV and she never finds anything to watch so yeah she just goes to sleep" Ikuko replied.

"So I take it I should go and wake her up?" Kenji asked.

"No it's ok, I'll wake her up this time, just go freshen up for dinner" Ikuko replied.

"Alright dear" Kenji said as he walked into the downstairs bathroom to wash his face.

**Ikuko went into the living room and gave Usagi a slight nudge to wake her up.**

"I assume it's time for dinner dad?" Usagi asked half asleep.

"Yes and I see you got used to your dad waking you up" Ikuko said with a smile.

"I guess so but thank you mom" Usagi replied with a smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

**Ikuko went close to the stairs and yelled to Shingo that it was time for dinner. A couple of seconds later she could hear him run down the stairs and then walk into the kitchen.**

"I don't want you running down or up the stairs Shingo, I don't want you to be getting hurt" Ikuko said as she sat down at her chair waiting.

"Sorry mom, I'll try not to" Shingo replied as he sat down at his chair.

**Kenji walked into the kitchen moments later and sat down at his chair and everyone started eating, and chatting about their day.**

"How was work today dad?" Shingo asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Work was long and stressful son, and what did you do today?" Kenji asked.

"I studied for a while and then I played video games for a while" Shingo replied.

"And what about you Usagi?" Kenji asked her.

"I studied for a while and then I asked mom if I could out for a while and take a walk around the block" Usagi replied after she swallowed her food.

"What are you both planning to do after dinner?" Ikuko asked.

"Maybe I'll study some more, my test is tomorrow" Usagi replied.

"I might just watch some TV" Shingo replied.

"Do you feel ready for your test tomorrow Usagi" Kenji asked.

Usagi took a bite of her food, swallowed it and then replied "I could use just a bit of more practice but other than that, I feel pretty ready"

"Well that's good honey" Ikuko added.

"Yeah sure she does, let's see what happens tomorrow" Shingo teased.

"Shingo, don't start or you will be grounded next weekend" Kenji stated seriously.

"Sorry dad" Shingo said regretful.

**After a couple more minutes, everyone was done eating and once again Shingo stayed behind to do the dishes so he wouldn't have to do them next week. Usagi went upstairs to study, Kenji and Ikuko stayed in the kitchen to put some things away. Usagi sat down at her desk chair and started studying again.**

"How was your walk Usagi – chan?" Luna asked as she stayed in her bed.

"It was eventful" Usagi replied.

"Eventful how?" Luna asked with a confused look.

"Do you mind if I tell you after tomorrow? I just want to focus on my test tomorrow" Usagi replied.

"Of course Usagi – chan, I'll ask you tomorrow" Luna replied.

**With that said, Usagi averted her eyes back to her math book and notebook so she can feel a little more prepared for tomorrow and hopefully she'll be able to concentrate tomorrow and actually pass a test with a good grade. **

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

**Ikuko and Kenji were helping out putting things back in their place while Shingo was on cleaning duty again until for a while. Kenji couldn't help but notice Usagi's behavior the last couple of days.**

"Honey, is everything alright with Usagi?" Kenji asked Ikuko.

"Yes dear, why do you ask?" Ikuko asked back.

"I've noticed that she either looks a bit sad or distant" Kenji explained.

"She just told me she's really stressed out from school, staying late with Ami to study, studying here in the morning" Ikuko replied lying knowing there's more.

"Is that all it is?" Kenji asked.

"Of course, do you think there's more going on?" Ikuko asked hoping he would drop it.

"Well you know how teenagers are, they never tell their parents more than they should, but if you're sure there's nothing more" Kenji said.

"_**That was close, I don't like lying to my husband but I know if I told him Usagi is also having boy problems, we wouldn't hear the end of it" **_Ikuko thought.

**After being done in the kitchen, everyone went into their rooms and settled down for the night. Shingo set up his alarm clock, his backpack and just stayed in his bed watching TV. While Usagi was still studying for tomorrow but then realized it was almost 9 p.m. and thought she had enough studying for one day so she settled in her bed and turned on the radio until she had to go to sleep.**

"_**Why couldn't I tell if he was being sincere or not? Is he secretly a robot? That's a bit of a stretch" **_she thought as she listened to her favorite radio station. _**"Once again, I have to go to Motoki on matters such as these" **_she also thought.

**After listening to her radio station for half an hour, Usagi set up her alarm clock, put her books in her backpack and decided to go to sleep early since she didn't have much to do anymore.**

"_**Let's hope I don't have that same dream as last night" **_she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's all for now folks, once again reviews/comments are appreciated and flamers will be eaten by zombies (too much RE). Also, if no one reviews this chapter, I will not consider writing chapter 8 or this story anymore. I appreciate the alerts but I would appreciate reviews as well.


	8. Messy Monday

Hey guys, it's Pr3tty Littl3 L1ar, I know it's been a really long time since I've written my last chapter but so much has happened and I have been wanting to work on this for a while but life keeps happening. Once again, comments/reviews are appreciated and flamers will be fed to walkers, lol.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon and/or anything associated with it.

" " = Talking

**_" "_** _**= Thoughts /dreams**_

* * *

**It was a sunny Monday morning in the Tsukino household and Usagi once again was asleep in her bed as she was having the same dream ever since it first appeared. **

_**Usagi kept chasing the mysterious man throughout the mansion while holding the bottom of her beautiful gown hoping that she'll finally see who he is and why he hasn't revealed himself.**_

"_**When will he finally reveal who he is?" Usagi thought as she kept running after him.**_

_**The mysterious figure finally stopped in a garden and looked at Usagi running towards him. "Why won't you stop running after me?" he asked.**_

"_**Because I have a right to know who you are and why you keep showing up in my dreams with a rose in your hand every time" Usagi replied as she gained her composure.**_

"_**In due time you will know who I am and why I am in your life" the figure stated with a smile.**_

"_**But I would like to know now…" Usagi said as she looked up at his masked face.**_

_**The mysterious figure touched her face gently and replied "Patience Usagi, there's a time and place for everything" and then walked away.**_

"_**No wait! Don't go!" Usagi pleaded as she tried to reach out to him but couldn't.**_

* * *

**With the sound of her alarm going off, Usagi woke up hastily and looked around her room to be sure she still wasn't dreaming and looked at her alarm clock which read 7 a.m. Hearing her waking up the way she did, Luna jumped on her bed and looked at her with a concerned look.**

"Usagi – chan, is everything ok?" Luna asked.

Usagi rubbed her eyes and replied "Yes Luna I'm ok, confused but ok"

"What are you confused about Usagi?" Luna asked as she yawned.

Usagi took a small pause and then replied "When I figure it out Luna, you'll be the first to know" leaving Luna with an even more confused look.

**Usagi went into the bathroom and started wondering about the same dream she's been having every night. Trying not to be late, she snapped out of it quickly and got ready for breakfast. She and Shingo at the same time went down the stairs to go to the kitchen where breakfast had been served already.**

"Good morning you two" Ikuko greeted Usagi and Shingo.

Both replied "Good morning mother" as they sat down at the table.

"Are you ready for today's test Usagi?" Kenji asked as he looked away from his newspaper.

"Yes I am, I just need to get it over with" Usagi replied.

"I'm sure you'll do great Usagi" Ikuko said as she served breakfast.

"Thanks mom" Usagi replied.

"Well hurry up you two, don't want to be late" Kenji said.

* * *

**After breakfast, Usagi and Shingo got their belongings, went out the door and went their separate ways. Usagi went her usual route without a care of running into Mamoru and his girlfriend. All she thought about was her dream once again and wondering when it'll all make sense to her. **

"_**The man in my dream told me to be patient and when the time comes I'll know who he is and what role he plays in my life, but what if that takes forever and why should I bother figuring it out if it's from a dream?" Usagi thought on her way to school.**_

**Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Motoki outside the arcade fixing the billboard outside and gave him a small tap on the shoulder and with that, he turned around.**

"Well good morning Usagi, gave me quite a scare there" Motoki said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Motoki, I didn't think you were easy to scare" Usagi replied with a tiny smirk.

"Well when it's a surprise attack I do" Motoki replied.

"Well I just stopped by to say hi, I'll see you soon Motoki" Usagi said.

"Take care Usagi, oh and good luck today!" Motoki replied.

"Thanks Motoki!" Usagi replied.

* * *

**Usagi started walking to school again and without her knowledge, she heard Mamoru greet Motoki not too long after she just bid him farewell. She decided to ignore it if she wanted to get to school on time and within a couple blocks, she walked into her classroom.**

"Good morning Usagi – chan, how was your weekend?" Naru greeted her best friend.

"It was eventful Naru, and yours?" Usagi asked back.

"It was pretty mellow, and what do you mean by eventful?" Naru asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Usagi replied.

"Good morning ladies!" Umino greeted with such enthusiasm.

"I'm just going to assume that he had a great weekend" Naru stated to Usagi.

Usagi just smiled a little bit and replied "Or he's happy to be in school and the fact that our test is today"

"Yup, I can't wait to start the day and start working" Umino replied while fixing his glasses.

**Usagi and Naru just looked at each other with very confusing looks and with that, Ms. Haruna walked in the room and greeted her students.**

"Good morning class, I hope every one had a great weekend and I will hand out the test soon" stated as she placed her belongings on her desk.

"Are you ready for the test Usagi?" Naru asked.

"I just need to keep my cool and concentrate" Usagi replied.

"I hope to keep my cool" Umino added.

Ignoring Umino's comment, Naru replied "You'll do great Usagi"

"Thanks Naru" Usagi said with a smile.

**Not too long after their conversation, told everyone to put their books away except a piece of paper and a pencil and passed out the tests.**

"Good luck everyone, you have until the end of class to finish" stated as she sat down in her chair.

"Good luck you guys" Usagi told Naru and Umino.

"Thanks, good luck to you too" Naru and Umino replied back.

"**_I can't wait to be done with this test, I think my brain will be fried in 30 minutes" she thought as she looked at everyone working. "I just hope I get to see Motoki after today" she added. _After that thought, she decided to get back to work. **

**The clock read 1:45 which meant that class would be over pretty soon and she noticed that Naru and Umino had left already and was very relieved that she was pretty much done but looked over it carefully before she turns it in and goes off to the arcade and spend time with Motoki.**

"Done and done"Usagi whispered to herself as she went up to and turned in her paper.

"You're done Usagi? Did you check all of your work carefully?" asked.

"Yes I did , I'm positive" Usagi replied.

"Alright Usagi, you're free to go" told her as she put her test away.

"Alright, thanks" Usagi replied then went back to her seat and grabbed her belongings.

**Usagi left the classroom and headed towards the exit excited that she was now able to breathe a little easier since she was done for the day and her mission now is to go to the arcade and she was already out the door.**

"_**I'm just glad the day is half over and now I get to see and hang out with Motoki for a while" Usagi thought on her way to the arcade. "My head and heart are just not in it to get made fun of by you know who today" she thought with a bit of a sad face.**_

* * *

**With that thought, she walked in the Crown Arcade where she sat on the counter and this time, Motoki was standing behind the counter and not hiding under it like he usually does.**

"Hey Usagi, how was school today? Motoki asked as he prepared her strawberry milkshake.

"It was hell, today we had our test and now it's all to the gods in which I mean " Usagi joked.

"Well I'm sure you did very well, you've worked hard the past week" Motoki replied while handing her the milkshake.

Usagi took the milkshake and took a sip of it and then replied "I hope so Motoki, I cannot afford to keep failing more tests, I don't want my mother to throw me out of the house"

"So aside from school drama, have you considered what you and I talked about last week?" Motoki asked.

"Boy you are not subtle at all are you?" Usagi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope, but I have wondered if you even apologized to him for yelling at him last week" Motoki asked.

Usagi released a long sigh then replied "No I haven't Motoki, I know it was harsh to yell at him like that but I felt it was the only way to get through to him"

"Did he say anything after you yelled at him?" Motoki asked with a concerned look.

"He just kept telling me that he would try and stop the teasing and that he felt bad for it getting as bad as it did" Usagi replied looking down at the counter.

"Do you believe him?" Motoki asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Before she could reply, she looked up at Motoki and said "At this point, I don't know what to believe when it comes to him anymore, he just became repulsive to me lately"

"Usagi, maybe you should talk to him when you're more calm and collective" Motoki suggested.

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction anymore Motoki, I've been putting up with this for a while and I just can't take it anymore" she said.

"How about if I talked to just him? To see what I can find out?" Motoki asked.

"As tempting as it sounds, I couldn't ask you to betray his trust Motoki" Usagi said.

"Can't blame a guy for trying to help you out" Motoki smiled.

"I know and that's why I consider you one of my good friends" Usagi returned the smile.

"Still have to be home by 5 today?" Motoki asked.

"Everyday, or my mother would yell at me on where I was and why I was there for such a long time" she said as she got up from the chair.

"Will you be stopping by tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll try to stop by later this week if possible" she replied.

"Well take care Usagi and when you find the time, think about what I suggested ok?" Motoki said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Motoki, and I'll think about it" she said as she hugged him back.

**With that said, Usagi left the Crown Arcade and started heading home, but she was soon stopped in her tracks as she looked up to see Mamoru standing right there in front of her.**

"Hello Usagi" Mamoru simply said.

"Usagi? You never call me by my name and I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?" Usagi asked.

"Can you and I just talk somewhere?" Mamoru hoped she would say yes.

"Why would I do that?" she asked him back.

"Because I hoped you would hear me out and not just run off like last time" he replied.

"Well I cant hear you out right now, I have to be home and I don't want to get grounded" she told him.

"I know this doesn't seem like me and I know you must be very confused right now but I hope you can eventually meet with me" He said with a hopeful look.

"I don't know Mamoru, I have a lot going on in my head right now" she replied.

"I understand, take care" Mamoru said as he walked away.

**Usagi suddenly found herself not being able to move from where she was standing as she turned around and saw him walking away in the opposite direction, she didn't know what to do other than to start walking home.**

"_**I don't understand what is going on lately, he tries to apologize last week and now he wants to sit with me and actually hear him out?" She thought while walking home. "And by coincidence, Motoki tells me to that I should hear him out and then it happens not even two seconds out the door? The world has an odd sense of humor" she added.**_

**She didn't realize that she was at her front door, so she got her keys out, opened the door, and went into the kitchen to find her mother preparing dinner.**

"Hey mom" Usagi greeted her mother.

"Hello Usagi, how was your test today?" Ikuko asked.

"It was just fine mom, waiting for the results is the gut wrenching part" Usagi replied.

"Well I'm sure you did fine sweetie, you're home now so just take it easy and take a nap if you want" Ikuko suggested.

"Alright, thanks mom" Usagi said as she went into the living room to lie down on her favorite couch.

* * *

_**Usagi suddenly found herself all alone in the mansion still wearing her beautiful gown and still unsure of what was happening.**_

"_**Where could he have gone?" she thought as she looked around. "He was here two seconds ago and then he suddenly vanished" **_

_**She walked along the hallway and opened every single room but all that she found were just empty rooms with big windows.**_

"_**Why are all these rooms empty? Isn't this suppose to be a house?" she thought.**_

_**She closed the last door and went into what she safely assumed was the dinning room but just like every other room, was deserted.**_

"_**Ok, I'm incredibly confused here…" Usagi thought as she sat down on a chair. "Just calm down and think rationally…" as she put her head down on the table. **_

_**A sudden thud from far away snapped Usagi out of her thoughts and immediately ran to where she heard the noise coming from. She followed the sound and she soon found herself in a room that she didn't notice at first and when she opened it, she saw a bed with a little boy on it and a little girl next to him giving him a red rose.**_

"_**What is going on here?" Usagi asked herself as she watched the two little kids.**_

_**Then Usagi saw the little girl hug the boy and her heart melted as she saw this scene. "Aw that's just adorable" she thought. "But who are those two little kids?" she asked herself.**_

**While Usagi was sleeping in the living room, Ikuko heard Shingo walk in the door and put his belongings down and then into the kitchen.**

"Hey mom" Shingo greeted.

"Hello dear, how was school today?" Ikuko asked.

"School was lame today, too much homework" Shingo replied taking a water bottle out.

"Well, relax now and I'll tell you when dinner is ready" Ikuko said.

"Alright, thanks mom" Shingo said as he left to his room.

"_**Usagi has looked real tired lately, I hope she's sleeping well" Ikuko thought as she prepared dinner. "I wonder what she dreams about at night or who exactly" she added.**_

**Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her husband walk in the door and settle his belongings at the front door.**

"Honey?" Kenji asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Ikuko replied.

"Should I wake up Usagi first?" he asked.

"Could you dear?" she pleaded.

**Kenji walked into the living room where he saw Usagi on the same couch as she always is but the only difference this time is that he saw some tears on her pale face and his expression became very worried.**

"Usagi? Honey, it's time for dinner" Kenji whispered.

"Oh hey dad, I must've taken a really long nap" Usagi said.

"Usagi, is everything ok?" Kenji asked with concern.

"Yeah dad, why do you ask?" Usagi asked back.

"Because before I woke you up, you had a couple of tears on your face" Kenji replied.

"Oh I did? Well I'm pretty sure I must've yawned before I fell asleep and I usually tear up a bit" Usagi lied.

"Are you sure Usagi?" Kenji asked her once again.

Usagi put her hands on her dad's shoulder and replied "Yes dad everything's ok, I'm just stressed about my test from today"

"Alright sweetie if you're sure, now go wash up for dinner ok?" Kenji asked her.

"Thanks dad" then Usagi left to go to the bathroom.

"_**Great, now dad is catching on and that scares me because if he found out about Mamoru and all that's happened, he would have a heart attack the size of Manhattan" Usagi thought as she washed her face.**_

**Usagi walked out of the bathroom soon after and into the kitchen where she found her family waiting for her to start dinner. She sat down at a chair and served herself some food.**

"So dear, how was work?" Ikuko asked her husband.

After Kenji swallowed some of his food he replied "Long and stressful honey, how was your test today Usagi?"

"It went just fine dad, now I just have to wait until Ms. Haruna has our results" Usagi replied.

"And how was school for you Shingo? Kenji asked.

"Same as always dad" Shingo replied.

"How was your day mom?" Usagi asked.

"It was eventful, lots of chores to do here" Ikuko replied.

"Then we'll make sure that everyone puts their own effort to help out more" Kenji said as he gave Usagi and Shingo a suggestful look.

"Oh of course, we'll try and be more helpful mom" both Shingo and Usagi replied.

* * *

**After dinner, Usagi and Shingo kept up their promise and took all the utensils to put in the washer and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen while their parents went upstairs. After 20 minutes, they both went upstairs and Usagi called the shower first and grabbed all her pajamas.**

"_**A nice hot shower should make this day somewhat go away" Usagi thought as she let the hot water hit her face. "I just now have to tell Motoki what happened right outside his arcade and see what he thinks about it" she added.**_

**Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her brother knock on the bathroom door and started yelling at her. **

"Usagi! Hurry up in there!" Shingo shouted as he banged on the door.

"Can you please let me shower in peace for once?" Usagi shouted back.

"You take forever in there!" Shingo yelled.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Usagi yelled back.

**Usagi went back to her shower after that unnecessary interruption thanks to her brother and is still trying to salvage the rest of the day. After a good 20 minutes she was dressed in her pajamas and gave her brother a pissed off look as she walked back to her room and he walked to the bathroom. **

"Hey Luna" Usagi greeted her cat.

"Hello Usagi – chan, how was your day today?" Luna asked.

"Stressful, and how was yours?" Usagi asked back.

Luna made a short yawn and then replied "It was good, I keep dreaming about that cat and it's making me think"

"How did the cat look like?" Usagi asked.

Luna took a small pause to remember her dream exactly and then replied "Looked like me but white"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you think that there's another cat out there that looks like you in real life?"

"I have no idea Usagi – chan but anything is possible" Luna replied.

Realizing this, Usagi decided to tell Luna about the dream she's been having for days "Luna, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything" Luna reassured her.

Usagi took a long sigh and then said "I've been having dreams about a mysterious man and how in time I'll know who he is and that he's already in my life and what not"

"And how long have you been having these dreams?" Luna asked her.

"Since last week, at first I thought it was nothing but it's been like this every night" Usagi stated.

"Do you think it means anything?" Luna asked.

Usagi looked at Luna and replied "I really have no idea Luna, it's the only thing that's been on my mind"

Luna looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:30 "Usagi – chan, just give it time and see what happens, just don't rush to find the answer and let's get some sleep"

"Yeah, I could use some much needed sleep after the day I've had today, goodnight Luna" Usagi stated.

"Goodnight Usagi – chan" Luna replied.

**With that, Usagi set her alarm clock and went to sleep with hopes that she would dream of something else besides that weird dream and a better school day.**

* * *

**That's all folks, once again comments/suggestions are appreciated, but if you don't like this story or what not, just simply don't read, there's never a reason to hate or flame. Thank you.**


End file.
